


Growing Love

by Kittycat110511, ShelbyinsBlu (ValkyrieStark)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat110511/pseuds/Kittycat110511, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieStark/pseuds/ShelbyinsBlu
Summary: Under False Pretenses Raina Allison is hired by Jenny Shepard. Where she meets Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abi Jones and their team. Her Job is to prove that Abi and Gibbs are in a relationship but as she gets to know the team can she continue to spy or give it all up for love. Collab with Kittycat110511.





	1. Raina

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously on a different author on this site but I found my original archive login so I deleted it and just made a new Pseud. Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 1

 

_Hey, It's ShelbykinsBlu, This is a Collab with Kittycat110511, i'll be writing all the odd chapters and she will be writing the even. Her character is Abigail who is paired up with Gibbs and My character Raina will be paired with Tony. So please enjoy!_

* * *

 

Raina Allison stood staring at the casket that contained her best friend, she was in the bargaining stage of grief, silently pleading for God to bring her friend back and take her instead. Her best friend's Coworkers stood waiting for the funeral to start, Raina had never met anyone her friend worked with, she like to keep her personal life separated from her professional life. Raina understood that, she didn't like talking about her work with the Crime lab after hours either.

The pastor began to speak when a blonde in a red dress caught her attention, Scandalized that someone would wear red to a funeral she turned her head to see the woman clearly, her eyes widen she saw Caitlin Todd smiling at her from an oak tree. She glanced around wondering if she was the only one who was seeing her dead best friend.

"Don't look so surprised, this is you grieving you dork." Kate said as she suddenly appeared in front of Raina, her blonde hair staying perfectly still even though there was a slight wind. Kate had always talked about going blonde but she never got around to doing it and Raina thought she looked beautiful blonde or with Dark hair. Kate smiled as if reading her thoughts. "Of course you think I look beautiful, I could be wearing a potato sack and you will still tell me I'm Beautiful."

Raina smiled slightly trying not to cause attention to herself, she didn't want to be carted off to the Looney bin. Kate looked over to her old team and grinned.

"You should apply to NCIS, I hear they have an opening." Kate told her best friend, Tears filled Raina's eyes as she remembered that Kate was dead and the Kate staring at her was just a figment of her imagination to help her deal with the survivors guilt. She quickly rushed away from the funeral and found a Gazebo.

"Come on Rainbow, that was funny and you know it." Kate said with a grin, Raina shook her head.

"It was not funny." she whispered; Kate frowned before sitting down,

"You should still do it Raina, Someone has to keep the team in Check." Kate said before sighing, "I love you, you shouldn't mourn because I'm gone but rejoice at the times we shared."

"I love you Kate, more than I could ever tell you." Raina cried; she wanted to hug Kate but knew it was impossible.

"You alright?" a man voice asked; Raina jumped in fright, finding a man with Salt and pepper hair looking at her concerned.

"No, I'm not. my best friend is being buried today, and I keep wanting God to bring her back and take me." Raina told him, the man nodded.

"You must be Raina." he said; She looked at him shocked before realizing who he was, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kate's old boss.

"You must be Gibbs." Raina said, Gibbs nodded.

"Kate only ever told me two things about you Raina." He said; Raina looked at him surprised, "She told me that your hair match your personality and if I were to ever meet you, I would know right of the bat if you liked me or not."

Raina smiled and laughed.

"Kate always did say that I let my mouth run away from me." She said; she looked up towards the funeral and realized she needed to get back. "It was nice to meet you Agents Gibbs but we're missing Katie's funeral."

He nodded and told her to go on head that he would catch up. Raina took her spot in line to put her single Sunflower on the casket. Kate and Raina would always run through the Allison's Sunflower field when they were kids and Raina thought it would be fitting; as she laid the Sun flower down, that day in 3rd grade, when she met Kate, came to ming

" _What are you drawing?" a small brunette asked Raina as she colored happily, humming a song she had heard on the radio._

" _My mommy's garden." Raina replied smiling at the girl, "what about you?"_

" _I'm drawing you and me, we're going to be best friends." she said, "I'm Kate, what's your name?"_

" _I'm Raina."_

" _Oh like Rain?" Kate said; Raina frowned and looked down at her picture, "I love the rain, because rain make Rainbows."_

_Raina grinned at her new friend, who gasped as if she discovered a new color._

" _I'm going to call you Rainbow." Kate exclaimed, Raina nodded and continued to color with her new best friend._

Coming out of the memory, Raina walked over to Kate's parents as the sound of a jazz band filled the area, Raina glanced at the NCIS group and grinned when she saw the goth girl holding something, the music was coming from her. Raina looked back at the casket and decided then, that she would apply to NCIS.

* * *

 

Two days later, Raina found herself at her parent's farm using their computer since hers had decided to take a giant dump and was at the shop.

"Honey the password for the internet is Chicken." Her mother said as she sat down at the family computer, Raina raised her eyebrow at the off the wall password but entered it. She got to work finding where she would have to apply as her mother sat a sandwich and some apple juice next to her.

"Mom for cripes sakes I'm 32, I can get a sandwich if I'm hungry." She muttered before taking a bite of the sandwich. Two extremely long hours later Raina finished the Application, the mouse hovered over the word submit and she took a deep breath.

"Alright Kate, Here goes nothing." She whispered before clicking submit.

"I'm proud of you." her mother said as she sat on the couch watching one of her soaps. "Kate would be proud of you as well."

Raina's eyes veered over to the kitchen table where a vision of her best friend sat looking at her, since the funeral she had continued to see Kate, Not in a going crazy kind of way, in a What would Kate do if she was here, Raina was under no grandeur that it wasn't strange but the visions of Kate never talked to her and when she did, it was Raina's own thoughts. Like her inner narrative has begun to use Kate's imagine and voice to make Raina feel comfortable.

"Thanks mom." she said before standing up and stretching, "what's for dinner?"

"As you told me earlier, you are 32 and if your hungry you can get it yourself." her mother said laughing. Raina smiled for what it seemed like the first time in forever, Kate was dead, yes, but Raina found Kate in everything.

It was about a week later when Raina finally got a call about NCIS. She had been finishing up her paperwork for the week and planned on taking a long soak in the tub when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yes is this Raina Allison?" a woman asked, Raina pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the Area code, the call was coming from DC. She confirmed her identity and took a deep breath as the woman began speaking again.

"I am Director Sheppard of the NCIS and I was wondering if you were still interested in a job, It wouldn't be for the position you applied, we already filled the Field agent position but I looked over your Application and I see you spent three years while in school as a personal assistant. I'm willing to ay you more than your current job is paying."

Raina frowned, they had already replaced Kate.

"I would have no problem being your assistant ma'am, I really want to work for NCIS, my friend Kate used to work there. She's actually the reason I applied."

"You were the woman with the green and blue hair?" Director Sheppard asked;

"Yes, ma'am, I hope my hair color will not be an issue, I can recolor it if I need to." Raina said hoping that she wouldn't have to.

"our old guidelines stated that you would have to but, I'm sure by the time you arrive it will be changed, there is no reason you should have to change it." The director said; Raina sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much Ma'am, I will start packing as soon as I hang up."

"NCIS will put you up in a hotel until you find a place. But I'm sure you'll find something before then. There are plenty of nice houses that are for sale."

"Thank you again Ma'am." Raina said before saying goodbye. As soon as she hung up she called her mom.

* * *

 

About a month Later, Raina took at deep breath before entering the NCIS building, a smile graced her face as she walked up to the receptionist.

"I'm supposed to meet Director Sheppard I'm her new assistant." She told the woman. The bleach blonde woman looked at Raina, a disgusted look on her face. Raina smirked knowing that she was being judged, but she was use to it. She couldn't have vivid hair color and be sensitive.

"are you sure you are in the right place." the woman sneered, "This isn't Hot Topic."

Raina laughed at the lame insult.

"If I wasn't meant to be here do you think the guard would have even let me on the base with out the correct papers." Raina snapped back, "I'm sure to speak to the director about your concerns."

Just then a red head woman Raina recognized from the funeral walked into the room.

"Ms. Allison, There you are." She said; "Crystal I told you to send her right up."

Raina shot the receptionist a look.

"Thank you for your help." She said sarcastically before following Director Sheppard to an elevator.

"Did you have a problem finding the place?" Director Sheppard asked.

"A little but the man at the booth helped me out a lot, Gregory I think is what his tag said. He was nice. He should get a raise." Raina said with a smile. Director Sheppard smiled at her, she was everything she expected plus more, Gibbs and Abi wouldn't know any better.

"I'll look into it." Sheppard said;

"He showed me a picture of his daughter, she's so cute, I wish I had kids." Raina rambled on, she paused and blushed, "sorry I've been up since 3 am and I had to much coffee."

"It's not problem, I'll make sure your office has it's own coffee maker so you don't have to share." Sheppard told her.

"My office? Ma'am I don't understand." Raina said confused. Jenny just smiled and told her that she will explain when they get to her office.

When they finally made it to the right floor Sheppard lead her through a room with desks in it, she looked at the people as she passed and smiled slightly when she notices Gibbs, she sends him a nod before following the director up some stairs. She froze as she looked at the pictures of fallen agents, Kate's smiling face looked at her, tears started to form in her eyes before her subconscious tried to calm her down.

"I'm right here, beside you. Calm down." she heard Kate's voice, she smiled and touched the picture before turning to the director.

"Sorry, it took me by surprise." She said; Sheppard nodded and she continued up the stairs, Raina glanced at Kate's picture one last time before she jogged up the stairs behind the director.

"How long did you know Agent Todd?" Sheppard asked as they reached an office. Raina smiled.

"She sat next to me in 3rd grade and it was all down hill from there." She replied with a grin, "Katie was more than a best friend to me. She was my soul Mate."

Sheppard raised her eyebrow before walking into what Raina assumed was her office, she lead Raina to a door and frowned.

"I'm afraid I was misleading on your job here, Ms Allison, I have a feeling that some of my agents are having relations and its against the rules, The job I hired you for is to observe and report anything you see on the monitors, there is also a program on every phone that will send us the texts the people send, I will need you to keep an eye out for anything unusual." Sheppard told the girl, Raina looked at her then the door and nodded. "This is your office."

Sheppard opened the door to show Raina a room full of monitors and a computer, Raina walked in and sighed, it wasn't the job she wanted but she could do the job she was hired to do.

"If you would like to get started." Sheppard said; Raina nodded and sat down on the desk chair provided and turned to the monitors. All were showing a member of Gibbs team, she glanced up at The Director in question.

"Is their a problem Ms Allison?" She asked; she couldn't go back to her old job, she had to the job she was hired for.

"No ma'am." she replied, Sheppard nodded and shut the door, Raina looked at the monitors just as Gibbs hit a very handsome man in the back of the head she grinned.

"Why do I feel like that will be seen a lot." She whispered before grabbing a notebook.

* * *

 

**_I hope you liked it, as you can tell it's taken place a little bit after Kate died, Please Review and go Check out Kittycat110511's page, read her other stories and let her know what you think,_ **

**_Thanks Shelby!_ **


	2. Abi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Abi, Kittycat110511's character

Chapter 2  
Abigail turned her head towards her lover, a smile on her face. She laid on her stomach, her body bare, and her arms crossed beneath her head. Her long brown hair pooled down her back before falling over the side and laying on the bed. She breathed in deeply and let out a sigh of content as she gazed at the man she had completely and irreversibly fallen in love with.   
She never expected that when she started her new job, she would meet the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Of course she never expect to feel this deeply for someone anyway. She had thought she wasn’t lucky enough, but as her gaze scanned over his toned and hard body she was reminded that it did happen, and he was very much real.  
The figure who had been laying on his back, resting after a round of their love making slowly turned to his side, resting his head on the hand connected to his bent elbow. “Your staring.” His laughing voice said as his blue eyes looked over her body. Much like she was doing just a moment ago.   
She smiled soft and shrugged her shoulders. She was caught and wasn’t ashamed. She loved his body, and would look every chance she got, “Am I not allowed to look? I mean, I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve seen you this way, but I never tire of it.”  
“Abi…” His voice drawled, and she knew that tone. He loved it when she spoke of how she felt for him. It was as if he had been craving attention, but never admitted it to anyone. Then when she came along and offered it, he soaked it up. In a way, he had been craving it, he just never told anyone. After the death of his wife and daughter, he never let anyone in. At least until she came along.   
“Jethro.” She returned, pushing up onto her elbows to get a better look at him. Her eyes focused on the growing appendage between his legs. She knew they would be at round two shortly, but for now she would tease him, making him wait for what he wanted. That was always fun, and resulted in an orgasm of her life time. What girl would deny that?  
She wiggled her backside on the bed, and turned her head away from her boss and lover. “What is up with Jenny hiring a new assistant. She already has one, so why would she need another?” She asked, prolonging what she new would be coming. A look of anger flashed over Jethro’s face as he reached out and pushed the light brown hair of off abi’s back. His fingers began to trail against delicate skin, circling in her dimples, before coming to stop at a white scar that ran along her back.  
“She was supposed to be mine.” He replied, his fingers following the path of the scar, his mind thinking of the new hire, as well as what the woman before him had been through before she moved to Washington.  
“Who Jenny?” Abi asked, her possessive and jealous side rearing its ugly head. Jethro immediately gave her a look that told her not to say what she was thinking, and Abi looked away thoroughly chastised. They only ever fought about one thing, and that was the director of NCIS. Abi knew Jenny was suspicious of their activities, but she also knew that Jenny was more angry that Jethro hadn’t picked her. Jenny never got over her old lover, and was trying to get him back. Jethro didn’t believe Abi when she mentioned this, and anytime Jenny was brought up, they ended up arguing about it.   
A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards a hard body. She relaxed into his hold, but still didn’t look at him as his hand began to rub circles into her hip. “I don’t want to fight with you, Abi.” Jethro sighed, before continuing on. “I was planning on hiring Jenny’s new assistant to replace…”  
“Kate.” Abi finished. She knew Jethro still blamed himself for Kate’s death and that was something she was going to have to work on with helping him, but it will take time. She turned in his grasp, and placed her hands on his face. His eyes closed as he accepted her affection, his arms tightening around her. “I love you.”  
He groaned as his lips descended to hers, melding together with a desperate need. He didn’t say it to her often, but with the years they have been together, she had learned how to read his body language and actions. He showed her everyday how much he loved her, and with the occasional words, it was enough. She knew how he felt, especially as he pulled her body flush to his, all while his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth by rubbing lightly against her lips. She granted him access, and he wasted no time diving in.   
Tongues battled for a few moments, both participants demanding dominance, but Abi gave in the moment his fingers began to do something magical. After that, her world was nothing but the male crawling above her, and what his body was capable of doing to hers. Her world was nothing but Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

  
“We are going to have to be more careful.” Abi whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful moment after their love making. Jethro grunted, his head laying against her breast as he was still perched between her thighs, unable to yet move. Abi chuckled, running her fingers through his sweaty and sticky hair, keeping him relaxed as she prepared to speak on what has begun to worry her.   
“I don’t trust this Riana chick.” She admitted. She heard and felt the sigh Jethro released as he lifted his head, his chin now resting on a breast.   
“Why?” He asked, already knowing he wasn’t going to like her answer. Her mind could be paranoid at times, but it was something he understood. She spent her life these last few years looking over her shoulder, running from a family she never wanted to find her.   
“Jenny.” She replied, and Jethro tensed immediately. “Just listen to me, for once.” She begged as he lifted his body from hers and rolled to his back, a hand over his face in annoyance. “Jenny is still in love with you, and I know she suspects we are together. I think she hired Raina to be a spy. After all, why would she need two assistants.”  
“Abi.” He warned, not wanting to hear what her mind had concocted against his ex-girlfriend.   
Abi crossed her arms as she sat up on the bed. He never believed her when she spoke about Jenny, and that hurt. Of course she would never admit to it, but it felt as if he was choosing Jenny over her. “Abby believes me.” She scoffed. Forensic scientist Abby was abi’s best friend, and the only person that knew about her and Jethro. But both Jethro and Abi knew the other woman wouldn’t tell a soul.  
“And why does she believe this?” Jethro asked, his voice a sigh of aggravation.   
“Because she can see it. She can see how Jenny flirts with you, just like everyone else can.” Abi snapped. She was losing her patience, just like Jethro was. Soon, they would be in a full fledge fight, and she really didn’t want that at the moment, so she stood and began to collect her clothes that had been scattered over the floor.   
“What are you doing?” He asked, his eyes narrowed as he sat up himself. He would never allow her to leave when she was this angry. He couldn’t stand having her angry at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe Jenny would be so childish. She just wasn’t like that.  
“We just need to remember in the future to be more careful.” Abi replied, throwing her clothes on the bed and grabbing her skinny jeans. She quickly stepped into them and pulled the up, leaving them unbuttoned. “Even if you don’t believe me, we have been getting more comfortable with affection outside of our homes. We can’t let anyone see us.” She pulled on her bra, securing it behind her back.  
“Stop it.” Jethro whispered as she reached for her shirt. She hesitated for a moment, but quickly continued to get dressed. It was as she buttoned her pants after tucking in her shirt that he finally stood. He reached her as she slipped her feet into her shoes. Before she even had a chance to step away, his arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried into her shoulder and the crook of her neck.  
“I know you don’t like thinking about the past I have with Jenny, but…” He paused as he felt the woman tense in his rams, and he swallowed. He needed to figure out a way to get her to stay, and not be mad at him. He hated when she was anything except loving towards him, and he wanted that back. “Abi, please. It was years ago. The two of us have been together longer than she and I ever were. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“But.”  
“No buts. Listen to me Abi. It doesn’t matter if I came home one day to Jenny naked in my bed. She would be sent out the moment I saw her. So even if she really is flirting, it makes no difference. Have you ever thought I haven’t noticed her flirting, because she isn’t you. So, if she really is being flirtatious, let her, because unless it’s you I don’t give a damn about anybody else.” Finally she relaxed into his hold, but she still didn’t move from her spot and he knew he still had a little work to do.  
“Can you explain Riana then?” Abi asked, her hand lifting to rest on the two hands on her stomach. She knew Jethro hated it when she was mad at him, but this was one thing she wouldn’t change her mind on. Yes his words help to ease her jealousy, but she knew Jenny was up to something.  
“Being director is a lot of work, Abi. She really could need two assistants.” He replied, kissing the side of her head and she sighed, giving in. No he hadn’t changed her mind, but truthfully, she really didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to go home to an empty bed. Not when she could stay here, with the man she loved.   
She let him lead her back to his bed, all while she plotted. She had to come up with a way to prove to Jethro that she was right. She would ask Abby for help, and she would get to the bottom of this. If Jenny wanted to spy on her, then she would spy on Jenny.

* * *

  
The next morning, Abigail didn’t spare a glance to any one else as she made her way into the building. She was on a mission and needed to update the one person she trusted with this on her plan. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Jenny was planning something, and she wasn’t going to take any chances. Jethro would probably be angry with her when he found out what she was doing, but she cared too much about their relationship to let a jealous ex get in between them. She would do what she needed to, including going behind Jethro’s back.  
“Morning boss.” She greeted dropping her things at her desk. Gibbs gave a quick nod, before looking back at his computer. To everyone else, it would seem as if he was uninterested, but to her, someone who has had years to get to know him, she saw the hidden smile, the way his eyes shined, and even how his jaw tightened minimally when he got a good look at her attire.  
Sometimes she would tease him, and wear a more provocative outfit for work. The moment they were alone together, he was sure to show her what he thought, and she desperately missed his touch. She may have spent the night at his house last night, but a few hours apart was too much to her.  
She bent low, allowing the white dress blouse she had on to fall from her chest, her breast the perfect height for Jethro to get an eye full. She fixed the strap on her heels, before slowly standing back straight again. Her grey dress pants were tight against her backside, and she knew he was enjoying that sight as well. When she spared a glance his way, she had to fight back her satisfied smile as she took in his flushed cheeks, fisted hands, and tightened jaw.  
“I’m going to be in the lab with Abby, boss.” She said, not waiting for his nod as she turned to leave. She stopped for a moment to greet Tony and Mcgee when they entered. When on the elevator she finally let her smile spread and looked to her phone as it vibrated.   
Careful  
It was all it said, but she knew what it meant. It had two meanings, the first reminding her that they couldn’t be caught. She herself was the one that said with the new girl Riana around, they would need to watch themselves, and she admitted maybe she should have thought of that. The second meaning was much more personal, and one that sent tingles down her spine and to her toes. He was warning her about what would happen, if she didn’t stop, the moment they went to one of their homes. While one part of her knew she needed to be careful, another part loved the thrill of anticipation.  
The elevator dinging brought her out of her thoughts, and she returned her phone to the pocket of her pants, before stepping out of the metal cart. Her feet took her to the lab that she had been in many times. She was universal when it came to her job, trained to do more than shoot a gun. It was part of the family trait. She never really had a childhood while she grew up. She was learning words before she was one, and could speak by two. Her father hired a tutor for her from there on out, and by time she was sixteen, she had graduated college with a degree in forensic sciences. She then returned to school for mortuary sciences. Therefore, when they needed it, she helped with Abby in the lab, or ducky in the morgue. What she learned about guns, law and crime, she learned from her family, except her family wasn’t exactly the good guys.   
It was why they had her do what she did. By time she was seventeen, she knew how to hide a body without anyone finding it. She knew how to fight, use any kind of gun or weapon put into her hand, and the thing she hated the most, torture. She was the perfect assassin, and that was why she ran. She had no desire to remain in that family, and kill. She had never taken the life of someone before she got her job at NCIS five years ago. She ran when she was nineteen and had her job by time she was twenty. And not once has she looked back. Jethro knew all of this about her, and stayed by her side.  
It was how she knew she loved him, he didn’t turn away. There was one thing he still didn’t know, and she would never tell a soul. It was her secret alone. Even Jethro would leave if he knew. It was one reason she was going to fight so hard to keep Jenny from digging too deep into her life. She needed to be sure nothing would come between her and Jethro, not even the actions of someone from her past.  
“Abby.” Abi called, smirking at the name they shared. They hadn’t been expecting that at all, and Abby was quite angry for it for awhile. After some time though Abi was able to get the other woman to see her as someone more than a young girl who stole her name. Now they were best friends.  
“In here!” Came the voice of the goth. Good, Abi could only be happy that the scientist was in her office. It meant they could be more private. She wasted no time in finding her best friend and walking into the office without even knocking.  
“We need to talk.” Abi started, not waiting even a second as she looked over the woman who was focused intently on something on her computer. “Jenny’s ne-“  
“New assistant. Suspicious right?” Abby finished, smiling to her friend. Relief flooded through Abigail and she sighed. She knew she could count on Abby. “I mean why would she need two?”  
“I’m glad you would have believed me.” Abigail muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Gibbs still think Madam Director is a saint?” Abby asked, her tone insulting. They both knew the woman hated being called Madam director, and its why they did it. It would be damn near impossible to replace either one of them, and if Jenny fired them, she would be shooting herself in the foot. Not only would Gibbs quit to follow them, the rest of the team would follow Gibbs.   
“Of course. He keeps saying that just isn’t her.” Abi sighed, sitting in a spinning chair across from Abby’s desk and pushing herself around in slow circles. “She may not have been like that while they knew each other, but that was forever ago! She could have changed by now, plus she is run by jealousy.”  
“All emotions are chemical reactions in the brain. Therefore, depending on the person and the brain they have, each person could have a different reaction. One could experience a normal amount of jealousy, for example: you.” Abby said, smirking as Abi glared in her direction until the chair turned and could no longer see her. “Then there are those that can have an over abundance of that one emotion, a large reaction, which could cause a person to act irrationally. That would be Jenny.”  
“Jethro never saw that side of Jenny, because ultimately, she had him. She never had a reason to be jealous.” Abi agreed, stopping the spinning of the chair with her heeled foot. “So what do we do?”  
“First we research. I wouldn’t have bothered before, but the rainbow changed things.” Abby replied, her eyes narrowing.   
Abigail raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend, confused. “Rainbow?”  
“The new girl. Shouldn’t she be forced to follow a dress code? No one should be allowed to have multi colored hair.” Abby explained, and Abi snorted, surprised at what she was hearing.  
“Compared to your combat goth boots, and all black attire. The showing tattoos, the pig tails, the loud, dark, and creepy music. Theres also the farting stuffed animal-“   
“I get your point.” Abby grumbled, raising her hand to flip off her best friend. “I’m the only one who gets to be special. Besides you of course. You get to have you abnormally long hair, and fuck the boss.”  
“Abby!” Abi scolded, looking around to make sure no one had heard them. Yes, Abby had sound proofed her lab, but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t have walked in. “Besides, everyone is special in their own way. Tony is a pervert, Timmy is sweet and nerdy, Ducky is the sweet english doctor, Jenny is the jealous bitch, Your you, Gibbs is the insanely sexy, fabulous in bed, romantic and loving boss, with a dic-“  
“I get your point, no more!” Abby laughed, causing the other woman to join in. “Everyone is special in their own way.”  
“Good, now back to researching the two woman determine to destroy my life. Do you have anything on them?” Abigail asked, ready to get back to the task at hand.  
“Yes, and no.” Abby answered, typing on her computer, before bringing up a file. Abi got to her feet and walked to stand behind the still sitting woman. “All of Madam directors information is sealed and locked away.”  
“Can you do that with mine?” Abi asked, hope blooming in her chest.  
“For NCIS, yes. But not from the world. I don’t have the security clearance. Which means…”  
“Jenny does, or at least knows someone who does. So what did she do to get special treatment?” Abi thoughtfully replied, looking over the denied file on the screen in front of her. She wasn’t going to get very far when it came to the meddlesome woman. She sighed again, shifting her feet, as the anxious nervousness she has been feeling settled back into her stomach. “And Raina?”  
“Full access. From the moment she was born, to what she got for breakfast this morning. She has way more credentials then a mere assistant, which is the only odd part. The rest is pretty boring though. She was close friends with Kate, and even suspected they had a relationship, its not proven though. She was attacked by an ex-boyfriend years ago, he was put in jail, but has been since released, and that’s it. Everything else is just normal everyday living for a single woman.”  
“Thanks.” A voice mumbled, and they looked up to see the woman they were just reading about, anger in her eyes. Abby quickly shut down the monitor to her computer, and smiled awkwardly to the new assistant.  
“Your quite sneaky aren’t you?” Abi asked, a laugh to her voice. She didn’t hate the woman, she just didn’t trust her.   
“It looks like I need to be. I just wanted to meet everyone. Why were you going through my file?” Raina replied. It was clear the anger was still in her voice, and Abi fought to roll her eyes. She didn’t need to deal with this, this morning. Abby stood beside her friend, and both woman faced the other. There was no doubt Raina wasn’t exactly liked.  
“Relax, its not as if we were planning anything. This is the normal greeting for employees. They did it to me as well.” Abi soothed, the scientist nodding her head animatedly.  
“Really?” Raina scoffed, the implied meaning there. She didn’t believe a word of the the other female.  
“Abigail?” A male voice called out, and Abi looked up, knowing she was the one Gibbs was calling. Abby was Abby, and Abi was only Abi when they were alone, any other time it was Abigail.   
“Yea, boss?” Abi grumbled, knowing she just got caught.   
“We’ve got a case.” He ordered, and she mumbled her good byes to Abby before walking past the woman sent to spy on her. It was just her luck to get caught snooping by her boyfriend and boss. And she knew she wasn’t going to hear the end of it.  
Just as expected, the moment they entered the elevator and it started to raise up, Gibbs quickly turned it off, and looked towards the woman he wanted to spend his future with.He said nothing, and Abi rolled her eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to ask for an explanation, he just expected one. It was completely a Gibbs move.   
“I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. It wasn’t her file I was really curious about any way.” Abi mumbled, and the moment Jethro tensed, she knew she spoke to much.  
“You looked through Jen’s file?” He asked dangerously, and Abi swallowed. She knew Jethro would never hurt her, he loved her to much, but just like how he hated when she was mad at him, she hated the same. She never wanted to disappoint him, but he was pushing her to do what she was doing.   
“Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything about your precious Jenny Shepard. Her file was locked away.” Abi replied sarcastically, angry at this entire day so far. What she really needed was a roll around in the bed with her boyfriend, but she wasn’t going to be getting that any time soon. Not while he was angry with her at least. It looked like she was going to be staying at her apartment tonight.  
“Locked? She doesn’t have the access.” Jethro mumbled, not realizing he was now fueling Abi’s curiosity.  
“Which means she knows someone who does.” Abi replied, before placing her hands gently on Gibbs face and making him look at her. “Don’t you see. Already there are things about her you don’t know. So much about her could have changed between back then and now, and you wouldn’t know. Please. Please just for one second, admit that she could be doing what I think she is.”  
“There is nothing to admit, Abi.” Jethro stated, and immediately regretted it as Abi’s hands fell from his face in defeat. She looked away, hugging her arms to her chest, and trying to hide the quiver in her lip. She refused to cry, and wouldn’t let one tear drop, but Jethro could still see how much his belief in Jenny hurt her.   
He loved Abi with everything he had. He would protect her with his life, and never regret it. He wanted a future with her, something he hasn’t wanted in a long time. Eventually she would be his wife, and, if she agreed, the mother to any of his children. Shannon and Kelly would always be in his heart, but with the help of the woman in front of him, he was able to put them in the past. She accepted them just as much as he accepted her past, and because of that, he couldn’t lose the woman in front of him.  
That didn’t change the fact that he thought Jenny was innocent of what Abi was accusing. Jenny, never would stoop so low. She was mature, and she was the one who ultimately left him. It was eleven years ago, and there was no way she was interested in starting over. She wouldn’t just leave hints or beat around the bush, she would admit it immediately. She never said anything, in fact, she made it clear there was nothing more between them, which he never even asked about. It had caught him off guard when she threw that out there, because he hadn’t even been thinking about it. By that time, he and Abi had an establish relationship going on six years.   
“Look at me.” He demanded. At first she disobeyed, but a gentle finger on her chin had her big beautiful blue eyes meeting his. Her pressed his lips gently against hers, and she relaxed marginally, but not fully. “It doesn’t matter if your right or not. If she is jealous, let her be. Its not her I want.”  
“This isn’t me being jealous.” She started, her eyes narrowing. “This is me worried that she will ruin us. I can’t live without you, Jethro, and I refuse to let her come between us. I will stop her and what ever it is she has planned.”  
She never received a reply and instead was pushed up against the elevator wall roughly. A hand had tangled into her light brown hair, fisting the nap of her neck. The other was tight on her hip, not letting her move, but the only thing she focused on was the lips devouring hers. His lips melded to hers, and she whimpered under the onslaught.  
The kiss was filled with love, passion, desperation, and need. He hadn’t kissed her like this in awhile and she couldn’t stop her hands from tangling in his own hair as she parted her mouth for him, letting his tongue dive in and taste her. This wasn’t a sexual kiss in any way. This was a kiss of all kisses, showing exactly what they other was feeling. Gibbs was letting her know that he loved her, and that what she said meant more to him than he could ever say.  
He pulled away a few seconds later, breathless, and leaned his forehead against hers. Their breath mingled together as they panted, both shaky and holding onto the other for dear life. Finally Gibbs spoke, his voice a whisper and husky at the same time. “Nothing, and I mean nothing, will break us apart. What you said Abi, it goes for me. I need you.”  
She nodded, moving her head to rest on his shoulder as her hands fell to his waist, wrapping around him. She didn’t realize how much she needed this reassurance, and it meant so much that he gave it anyway. She still worried about what Jenny was up to, but she believed in her relationship with Jethro more. Enough to leave things alone. At least until Jenny finally slipped up.   
“I still don’t believe she’s innocent, but I won’t go digging anymore.” She promised, and his arms tightened around her as he kissed just above her ear, breathing in her scent deeply. He pulled away slowly, and Abi smiled as she reached up and wiped the lipstick from his lips before fixing his hair. He did the same to her, and soon enough it looked as if nothing happened. He quickly turned on the elevator and they began their ascent to the lobby.   
“That’s all I ask Abi. Have faith in us.” He whispered, running his fingers over hers one last time before putting more space between them.  
“So, do we really have a case?” She asked, and Gibbs smiled down to her before nodding. At least she had something to look forward to.

* * *

  
Abi looked around the living room, the note pad in her hand falling to the floor. She was in heaven. That was the only thing that could describe this room. Rack upon rack of reptile. Snake after snake, lizard after lizard. She should really buy this house, and all of its inhabitants. Abigail, didn’t obsess over much, but reptiles was her one weakness, preferably snakes.   
“Who could love these creatures?” Dinozzo asked, and Abi quickly smacked him in the back of the head, ignoring the glare she received.  
“Did you know that each reptile has it’s own personality like cats and dogs. They are completely miss understood, and some even harmless.” Abi defended, her hands on her hips. She heard Mcgee and Ziva behind her, snickering about the two arguing once again. Her and Tony did this often, but they were still close friends. It was playful.   
“Half of these don’t even have legs, or eye lids.” Tony grumbled, still glaring down at Abigail.   
“They have a clear film that goes over their eyes when under water…” Abi corrected, in a tone that suggested he should know that. “Plus they are all adorably cute.”  
“So cute they ate their owner?” Gibbs interrupted, kneeling down to the body they came here to see. Abi rolled her eyes again, and Gibbs smirked not even needing to see her to know she did it.  
“The snakes didn’t do anything. They eat their pray whole. A few of the reptiles look to have gotten loose from their enclosures, and I bet most of them are are type of lizard. The bigger ones tend to tare into flesh.” Abi argued, hands on her hips still. Gibbs opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he heard a god awful noise. They all looked at Tony the moment he squeaked, confused looks on their faces.  
“It’s gonna eat me.” He whispered, pointing towards his feet without moving a muscle. They all looked down and covered their ears at Abi’s excitement. She reached down quickly, picking up the yellow and white snake that happened to choose Tony to crawl over.  
“Your such a pretty little baby.” Abi cooed, wrapping the large ten foot snake around her shoulders, and it immediately coiled around, happy to be getting some attention from someone.   
“Little?”  
“Baby?”  
“Pretty?”  
Multiple voice rung out at once, and Abi looked to the rest of her team, not surprised to see faces of shock and confusion, and of course the look of amusement from Gibbs at her antics. “Yes, he or she is a pretty little baby.” Abi replied, grabbing the tail end, and quickly probing the snake. Dinozzo, squeaked again as she did this, unable to look away. “She. She is a she. She is also an albino Burmese python and only about ten feet. So yes Dinozzo, she is just a baby.” She explained before turning her attention to the snake that was now pressing its nose against hers before moving farther up around her head. “She has missed her owner, and the attention he gave.” She whispered, before smiling and hugging the massive snake to her. “I’m gonna keep her.”

* * *

Note From Kittycat110511:  
I haven’t written a collaboration with anyone for a long time, and I’m excited to see how this will turn out. I have high hopes for it. Lol. For those of you reading this on Shelbykins.blu’s profile, its nice to meet you. For those of you that follow me and my other writings, I hope you enjoy this one just as much as you seem to my others. Just to clear up the time frame a bit. Abi has been working at NCIS for five years. Jenny had been working there for only a few months. It is why problems about their relationship is just starting. Abi and Jethro started dating a few months after she began work. Right now we have only skimmed the couple, but we will be getting deeper into the two of them. Abby(the scientist) will always be referred to as Abby. Abi(The main character for me) Will be referred to as Abi, or Abigail. That way no one gets the two confused. It was confusing writing that part of the chapter. Lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.


	3. Raina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Abi and Raina bond, Raina tells Abi a secret about herself, and Mcgee is dragged into House hunting with our little spy...

Chapter 3

 

Raina went back to her Office a frown on her face, she quickly sat down, and began watching the monitors and reading the most recent James Patterson book, every so often she would check the monitors but since they were on a case there wasn't much to watch. A smile graced her face as she watched Abigail walk in an albino Burmese python resting on her shoulders, she quickly stood and rushed out towards the bullpen only to slow down trying to be nonchalant. She descended the stairs a smile appeared on her face once she saw the Python. She kinda froze remembering that she wasn't welcomed, not really, her eyes lingered on the snake before squaring her shoulders and walked up to Abigail.

“Where did you find this little guy?” she asked; “He's beautiful.”

Abigail smiled at Raina as she stared at the snake in awe.

“Murdered Naval Office's house.” She replied, Raina nodded as she sorta pet the snake. Abigail smiled; Director Shepard walked out of her office and frowned upon seeing Raina and Abigail bonding over the snake.

“Ms. Allison, didn't I ask you to go over my speech for next Tuesday.” She said causing the multicolor haired girl to jump in fright, a confused look appeared on her face, before realizing the director wanted her away from Abigail.

“Yes ma'am I’m sorry.” she said quickly before rushing away from Abigail, she bumped into a male before rushing up the stairs.

“What's up with Hipster Barbie?” the man asked, Raina froze wanting to say something to him but the look in Director Shepard’s eye made her continue to her office. She sat down in her chair and watched as Director Shepard said something to Abi which made the brunette glare at the older woman, before walking towards the elevator. A few minutes later Director Shepard walked into Raina's office.

“You're job here Ms Allison is not to get to know the agents it is to spy on them, I believe that Agent Gibbs and that tart Agent Jones are together, you will work extra hard on finding proof.” Director Shepard said, “The sooner you find proof, the sooner I can fire the child, and the sooner you can become a part of an actual team, do we understand each other?”

“Yes Ma'am.” Raina said before turning back to the screens only to see Agent Smooth being hit in the back of the head by Gibbs, Raina hadn't quite met him yet so she had nicknames him Agent Smooth, But since she had met everyone else on the team she assumed that the man was the infamous Anthony Dinozzo that Kate had complained about.

“That's another Gibbs Slap so Agent Smooth, so far today he has been hit a total of four times, if he keeps it up he'll break his standing record by the end of the day.” Raina said in a fake announcer voice, she looked at the time and realized it was way past her lunch, she had planned on going before but the Python had distracted her. She grabbed her keys and walked by Director Shepard's office where she was speaking to Gibbs about the current case.

“I'm going to Lunch Director, is there anything I can get you while I’m out?” She asked sweetly; The Director shook her head and Raina headed out, she walked by the bullpen hoping to see the Python but frowned when she didn't see it. She waved at McGee before walking towards the elevator, she pushed the down button and it opened fairly quickly. She smiled at her luck before she entered and pushed the button to the garage where her car was parked, just as the doors came to a close a hand stopped them. Agent Smooth entered the elevator a smirk plastered on his lips, Raina froze, he was much more handsome in person than on those small monitors she had in her office.

“You're New.” he stated staring at her hair; she frowned.

“That's an amazing observation, no wonder NCIS hired you.” She sassed back rolling her eyes. Tony's eyes drifted her her face then to the rest of her body. “Are you going to get in this death trap or are you just going to annoy the hell out of me all day, I only have an hour for lunch.”

he quickly hopped on the elevator much to Raina's dismay.

“So what's a girl like you doing in a play like this?” he asked her as the Elevator began to descend,

“What, you mean this isn't the way to Journey's?” Raina asked pretending to be shocked, “well shit I guess there goes my employee discount. And I needed a new pair of Vans.”

Tony looked at her, his face twisted into an impressed yet confused look, Raina smirked.

“I'm Director Shepard's new Assistant.” Raina explained before looking up to see how far they had to go before realizing he had never pushed a button.

“Heh, so Red needs two assistant now?” Tony asked; Raina glared at the man as he not so subtly checked her out again. She quickly turned the emergency stop on and turned to him.

“Listen here, I am here to work and if you check me out one more time, I will hit you which a sexual Harassment charge so fast you'll be in HR for the rest of you life.” She snapped; Tony's looked at the female, a smirk on his face. “Besides, you're a little old for me.”

She turned the elevator back on and Tony stay silent until they came to her floor, she walked off and just as the doors began to close Tony spoke up.

“YEAH WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A BAG OF SKITTLES.” he shouted just the doors shut, Raina rolled her eyes before walking towards her 1967 Chevy impala, A gift from her step-Dad when she graduated College.

* * *

After climbing in she drove to the nearest Cafe and parked, once she went inside she grabbed a real estate paper in hope that she would find her home, The waitress came by and she quickly ordered a Pepsi with a burger and fries and began looking through the paper. As she waited fore her food she circled the ones she thought were maybe going to be a match and couldn't wait for her day off so she could look at the two she narrowed it down to two different homes, One was a country cottage, it had an abundance of windows at the rear of the home, A deck access from the kitchen for when she wanted to have summer BBQ's, the Master Suite was on the first floor so when she would drink she wouldn't have to climb stairs to get to her room. The other was a brick, stone and siding two-story Modern home, it had an open living area which includes a kitchen with island bar, Which Raina loved so when the family was over they could see where everyone was. Raina was torn honestly, she loved the Country Cottage it had reminded her of home.

“Miss? Would you like a fresh Pepsi?” The waitress asked knocking Raina from her thought, she nodded and the waitress walked away again only to return with her food and Pepsi. As Raina ate she emailed the Realtor that was selling both to set up a time to see the houses.

Forty five minutes later she had paid and headed back to NCIS, when she got onto the elevator she was surprised to find Abi standing there.

“do want to see the snake again?” she asked; Raina grinned and nodded, Abigail smiled and pushed the button to the floor that Abby's lab was.

“I have a question but I don't want you to get mad.” Abi said; Raina froze, had the woman known what The Director was up to.

“Okay...” Raina said taking a deep breath, Abi lead her off of the Elevator and towards the other Abby's lab.

“Why does someone with a degrees in Forensic science, someone with a great job at the Miami crime lab give it up for an assistant job at the NCIS.” Abi asked; Raina looked at Abi, confused on how she knew but remembered walking in on the Abbies reading her file.

“Kate.” Raina said; “Kate and I grew up with each other, even though we went to separate Colleges and into different Careers, we kept in touch. Abby was Only partially right when she thought Kate and I were in a relationship.”

Tears welled up in the assistant's eyes before she quickly wiped them away.

“I had been in love with Kate, I don't know when it started but I sure know when I realized it. My jerk boyfriend, had just dumped me, Right before Prom, I had my dress, my Mom and dad had rented a Limo and even paid for a dinner at a super nice restaurant. Well I was heart broken, I didn't plan on going but Kate convinced me I should still get all dolled up and go out.” Raina explained, Abi listened intently not thinking that their conversation would go down that road, but took it none the less.

“So my parents are making a big fuss about pictures when the door rings, My dad answers it and there stands Kate, with a corsage. She had told her Date Kyle to take someone else because she was taking me. That moment, when she was standing there in the door, I didn't know what my sexual orientation was but I knew that I was in love with My best friend.” Raina laughed shaking her head, Abi looked at her confused.

“Why are you laughing?” she asked.

“That's the first time I even admitted it out loud, in those words, that I was in love with Kate.” She said, Abi nodded knowing how she felt, she felt the same for Gibbs.

“Do you only Like girls?” She asked curious. Raina laughed and shook her head. It was a common question that she was asked a lot.

“no, I'm Bi-Sexual. Kate, Well Kate was straight, except for that one time in collage, I was so jealous that it wasn't me, but I wouldn't give what we shared at the chance to have her as a partner. She was the Yin to my Yang. Anyway to answer your original question. Director Shepard promised that if I stuck it out as her assistant than I would be able to join a team, when there is a place to put me. So I jumped at the chance, do I miss being able to help solve crimes, yeah, but my friends in Miami make sure to call me whenever they need some help.”

Abi nodded, understanding the woman a little bit better than she did before entering Abby's lab where the goth was running some test.

“Don't Mind us Abby we're just here to play with Popcorn!” Abi said; Abby looked up to see just who 'we' were and sent a knowing look to Abi.

“Oh.” Abby said sending Raina a glare before turning back to the monitors. “Don't touch anything Rainbow Bright.”

Raina clenched her fist and Glared at the Goth in hatred.

“There is only one person who can call me Rainbow and you do not look anything like her, call me that again and I will tell the director you were looking into my personal files which I know you didn't have any clearance to do.” Raina said through clenched teeth, The Abbies looked at her shocked; Abi kinda got who Raina was speaking about but shocked that this person was in Raina, who seemed like a typical Blonde airhead.

“No one wants you here _Rainbow_.” She said; Raina shook her head.

“I did warn you.” she said with a smirk before walking out and heading to the elevator. She didn't plan on telling the Director anything but what she observed, she didn't need enemies but hearing Rainbow come from the Goth’s mouth made her insides twist. That word was ruined for her now, if it wasn't coming from her best friend, she didn't want to hear it.

“Shit.” she whispered getting on the elevator, she had meant to ask Abi if she would go to the open houses with her, but Raina was sure that Abi hated her now that she had threatened her best friend. She quickly got off to go make amends because she didn't need enemies.

“She meant Kate, Abby, Kate called her that.” Raina heard Abi tell the Goth.

“So it's just a word.” Abby whispered; Raina could hear the regret in her voice and frowned,

“A word that the woman she was in love with her whole life called her.” Abi said; “When you see her again you are to say you are sorry.”

“But Abi I thought we didn't like her.” Abby said confused.

“I didn't say we didn't like her, I said we don't trust her.” Abi replied; Raina panicked as she heard her voice come closer; she ran to the stairs and ran up to the bullpen. Gasping for air by the time she reached the top she bumped into McGee,

“You alright, Ms. Allison?” he asked Raina laughed trying to regain her breath.

“First yes, I am, second it's Raina.” she told him, he nodded before he started to walk towards his desk. “WAIT, Tim.”

McGee stopped and turned to the woman who raised her hand before taking a deep breath of air.

“I'm going to two open houses to find a place, I don't know the area real well, and I don't want to go by myself, and you're really the only one who has treated me like a human being, I was wondering if you would come with me.” She said; “It's alright if you can't.”

McGee smiled at the woman and nodded.

“I have a doctor's appointment in the morning so Gibbs let me take the whole day off.” McGee said; “I would love to help you find a place.”

Raina smiled and thanked him before heading up to her office. She grabbed her phone and looked up the nearest Flower shop.

Five minutes later Raina was arguing with the woman on the phone.

“yes she heard me right I want black Daisies.......” Raina said rubbing her temple. “Listen I know you can dye those things, you do it all the time with roses........NO! I do not want black roses, I am not trying to set the bloody mood, I’m trying to say sorry......listen are you the manager?......then yes I would love to speak with the manager.....Thank you..... Yes I would like black daisies, I was told by the first person I talked to that it wouldn't be a problem but your assistant manager tried to tell me that it couldn't be done.........yes, thank you it will be shipped to the NCIS building.... yes thank you, the card will just say I'm Sorry.... Thank you.....Goodbye.”

Raina hung up and rubbed her eyes, she was use to rude people, being from Miami, but rude stupid people drove her crazy.

“have you captured anything today, Ms. Allison?” Director Shepard asked; Raina sighed.

“Kid in accounting and some Blonde Agent are going at in storage closets but we both know that isn't what you're interested in, Director Shepard.” Raina said with a frown, “Have you ever just thought that Gibbs and Jones are just Team members and that's it?”

“THEY ARE DATING!” Director Shepard snapped; “and it is your job to find Evidence of this!”

“If they're dating then they are being very careful.” Raina said before grabbing her bag, and putting it over her shoulder.

“Then maybe you should start playing dirty.” Director Shepard an evil smirk on her face. Raina raised her eyebrow. “Tomorrow you will go through their text messages.”

Raina nodded and passed the director before heading towards the door, as she descended the stairs she found herself staring at Kate's picture. She smiled, soon she will be a field agent.

* * *

The next morning, Raina sat at the same Cafe from the day before waiting on McGee, they had agreed to get an early lunch before heading to the open houses. Soon she spotted him running up to the door, a pair of blue jeans and a faded Star Wars shirt was is casual attire. Raina smiled.

“You like Star Wars??!!” She asked; McGee blushed and nodded, Raina grinned. “One and the same Tim, Are We, as well I love Star Wars.”

McGee laughed at her terrible intimidation of Yoda, their waitress walked up to take their Orders, once she was done McGee turned back to Raina.

“Did you see the Revenge of the Sith?” He asked; Raina nodded eagerly.

“HELLZ yea, Obi was savage! And don't get me started on Baby Leia and Luke.” Raina gushed; “Or the heartbreaking scene between Obi and Anakin. I was in tears.”

They spoke about Star Wars up until their food came before getting down to business.

“I really want the second house but I booked the first one cause I wasn't sure. So I guess it's going to be determined on if I see myself having a family in the house. Cause once I buy this I am not moving anymore, for anyone or anything.” Raina told McGee as they ate. McGee nodded in agreement.

“So have you got a loan?” McGee asked; Raina grinned and shook her head yes.

“I saved a lot of money up since high school. I got a Sports scholarship for college and after that I stayed with a roommates in Miami so I was able to save more. And my last job paid me pretty well and I just saved it. But I don't have enough to pay for it out right and even if I did my dad wouldn't let me, he has a buddy that helps out with Home loans.” Raina explained; McGee was impressed with her, and wouldn’t mind calling her a friend.

The first open house went smoothly but Raina knew it wasn't the house for her. But as soon as they pulled up to the Cottage; she knew that it would be the house she could be living in.

“I'll take it.” she said as soon as the realtor walked up, The woman sputtered.

“don't you want to see the inside, First?” She asked; Raina laughed.

“Sure but I already know that this is the house that I’m going to be living in.” Raina said as she and McGee followed the woman into the house.

“A blend of stone and siding lends a rustic feel to this country cottage. The first-floor master suite appeals to privacy-seekers. The second floor houses two secondary bedrooms and a large, full bath.” The Realtor explained, “Good for those who are starting a family. Garden tub in the master Bedroom. Fire place in the living room. Finished Basement, where you're in laws you stay.”

“It's just me moving in, I already said I’d take it you don't have to sell me on it.” Raina said; The realtor smiled and nodded before grabbing the paperwork Raina had to fill out.

* * *

The next morning, Raina found herself in the elevator with McGee and Dinozzo, She grinned seeing a chance to mess with Tony.

“Hey Tim, Thanks for yesterday.” She told him. Tony's spun to look at the two friends, McGee smiled.

“Anytime Raina, I'm glad I could help.” He told her; Tony looked between the two causing Raina to snicker.

“So what happened yesterday, you both had the day off?” Tony asked; Raina glanced at McGee who grinned at her; she returned it as she walked off the elevator. “OH COME ON! What happened yesterday probie!!”

Raina grinned and climbed the stairs to her office. Yeah messing with Tony is her new favorite thing.

* * *

Hey Guys, I hope you like my chapter. I know it's kinda everywhere. No I will not be putting McGee and Raina Together, I ship Rainy (Raina+Tony=Rainy, Not original I know) too much to even think about that. So Technically, If we go by the date that NCIS wikia said Kate died 6 days after Revenge of the sith came out so yeah, it's taking a lot for Raina to talk about around that time. And Yes Abi still doesn't trust Raina. But she is beginning to like her somewhat. And Don't hate Raina on Abby. It's hard for Raina to hear someone call her rainbow after Kate.


	4. Abi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KittyCat110511's Chapter

Abi stood in the lab her arms crossed as she looked over a thoroughly chastised Abby. The goth apparently felt guilty, and was having trouble handling it. Considering who she felt guilty towards Abi could understand why the scientist was having difficulty accepting the emotion. But in this case Abby had been in the wrong, and Abigail made sure she knew that.  
“I thought you were supposed to be on my side.” Abby accused, narrowing her eyes, refusing to look at the black daisy on her office desk.  
“I’m always on your side, Abby. You know that. It’s why I can tell you when you’ve done something wrong. When she was down here earlier, she was just wanting to see the snake, and you took it to far. You don’t have to like her, but don’t call her rainbow. We all have things were sensitive about, and you wouldn’t like it if someone called you out on yours, right.” Abi reminded, before sighing. “How much of this hatred is because you actually don’t like her, or because I don’t trust her?  
Abby shrugged her shoulders in defeat, and Abigail knew her answer. Abby didn’t really have a reason for disliking Riana other than the fact that Jenny hired her to spy. Abi completely understood, she found it hard to let the woman in because of how protective she was over Jethro, but she hated that she was letting Jenny control her in that way. At this point Raina hadn’t done anything to either her or Jethro, and she had to remind herself of that constantly   
“We need to be nice, without letting her in. We both know we can’t trust her, but ultimately, she is only doing her job. I’m sure she wouldn’t bother with spying if she wasn’t forced to do it.” Abi offered, and the scientist sighed, finally agreeing with her best friend.  
“So, should I apologize?” Abby asked and they both looked towards the black daisies on the table.   
“No. I don’t think she wants an apology. I think this was hers. Just, let her know it won’t happen again, and then move on.” Abi answered, walking over to popcorns container and grabbing her. She wrapped her around her shoulders, and turned back towards her friend. “Think of it this way, Abby. She loved Kate, and I love Jethro. If he left me, or… died, there are certain things he does that I wouldn’t want to be reminded of.”  
“Yea, I get it.” Abby mumbled, and Abi quickly bent down to kiss her best friend on her cheek.   
“You know I love ya. But sometimes, its best to keep your enemies closer.” Abi whispered into the goths ear, and Abby nodded, before the two said their goodbyes.   
Abi quickly made her way to the elevator, punching in the proper number before sitting back and relaxing. After this day she just really wanted to go home and relax, and sleep, and spend time with Jethro, and she smiled as she decided that was exactly what she was going to do. The moment she got Popcorn set up in her knew home, she would go and see her lover.

* * *

A few days later found Abi driving to her home. It had been stressful, attempting to find the killer of the marine, but they had succeeded… in a way. They knew who the murderer was, but they just couldn’t find him. Kevin Dallas had disappeared. They put out a Bolo on him, and hoped for the best. It was all they could do at the moment.  
Jethro of course stayed back with McGee to try a few more options, but he sent the others home, stating that they weren’t needed for the night. She didn’t argue. She was exhausted, just as much as everyone else was and she wanted to use this time to catch up on a few hours of sleep. It would be weird sleeping at her apartment, but she did so occasionally. For the most part she lived with Jethro.   
Her mind returned to the case, and she frowned. They knew their victim was dirty, and was working with Kevin to smuggle in diamonds. Kevin’s greed had gotten the better of him and he killed his partner for the jewels. But they knew Kevin was never able to get his hands on those diamonds. They had been tracking the whereabouts of the male, and not once had he made a large deposit into his account. They had also gone to every jewelry store and place that bought diamonds, and no luck. That meant the diamonds were still hidden and they had no idea where.  
Her phone rang and when she saw the name Josh, she answered it, confused by what she was told. All of the animals and reptiles were sent to someone who could care for them until they found homes. Abi was funding their cost, and asked to be updated occasionally on the progress and transition of the animals. What she was hearing now had her stomping on her gas and driving much like Gibbs did.  
When she hung up with her contact she quickly dialed Gibbs number and he answered on the first ring as he always does. “Gibbs! I know where the diamonds are. I got a call from the person taking care of the reptiles, and he said a few of them just started dying off. He took them to the vet for an autopsy and they found them! He was feeding them to the reptiles to keep them hidden.”  
“Go and get the diamonds and bring them in.” Jethro ordered and she could hear the exhaustion in his voice. What she was about to tell him was going to make things worse, so much worse.  
“I can’t. He also told me that someone broke into his house, and then eventually the vets office. Kevin took what he could of the living reptiles, and any files Josh had concerning the animals. Kevin then went to the vet and stole all the diamonds they had in their possession.” Abi explained, gunning her car and flipping someone off as they honked at her.  
“Where are you going? What was in those files, Abigail?” Jethro asked, and she could hear the tone in his voice. The one warning her against what she was currently doing. But she had to do this. One she had to get the murderer, two, she had to save popcorn.  
“My address, Gibbs. Josh keeps track of everything everyone does for him so he can return the favor, or recommend them to others. Kevin is going to my apartment to get popcorn!” She explained, her tires squealing as she pulled into her complex. She quickly placed her phone on speaker and put it in her pocket before drawing her gun.  
“Wait for back up!” Gibbs yelled into the phone, and she could hear his own tires squealing as he and McGee rushed to her. “Abigail!”  
“No can do boss.” She mumbled, running up the stairs . Luckily she only lived two floors up, so it didn’t take long before she was on her floor. She cautiously walked to her door, surprised when she saw it closed. She quickly turned the door handle and was greeted with a locked door.  
“I don’t think he’s here.” She announced, lowering her weapon and reaching for her keys. She was listening to Jethro yell at her when she was slammed into from behind. She and the body went flying through the door, and landed hard on the ground. She felt pain in her arm and the warmth of blood on her skin. Her gun flew from her hands as the body above her turned her over, and she was met with the male they had been searching for.   
“Where is it?” Kevin yelled, grabbing her hands and attempting to hold her down. He had another thing coming. She wasn’t some push over.  
“As If I would tell you.” She spat, twisting her hips and catching the male off guard. She pushed herself from the ground, throwing Kevin from her and stood immediately from the floor. Kevin followed her actions, and he charged for her immediately. She met him head on, her wrist blocking his fist with every punch he threw.  
Finally tired of the game, she jumped high enough for her foot to swing around and connect with his face, sending him sprawling to the ground again. The man, being a marine, recovered quickly, and lunged for her, knowing now that her feet were dangerous. She jumped out of the way just in time, knelt down and twirled her leg towards his feet, knocking him off balance. The crunching sound as her kick met his ankle told her she very much so broke something of his.   
He yelled in pain, before turning on her with enraged eyes. No longer feeling the pain in his ankle he stood again, staring down the tinny woman who was giving more damage than he was. Abi was small in stature, taking after her mother, but she was trained to use that to her advantage. The man once again charged, this time letting out a yell of rage.   
Abi didn’t move, letting him get a hold of her. She wanted him to hold her so she could take him out once and for all. Just like she planned, Kevin turned her from him, his arms wrapping around her neck. Just then, Jethro and McGee turned the corner, and she saw the fire in her lovers eyes and knew she needed to end this before Jethro killed the man.   
Using the wall beside her, she twisted her body and climbed the vertical wall with her feet. When she was as high as she could go, she pushed off, and twisted her body over Kevin’s head, effectively loosening his grip. She landed free and on her feet, jumping in the air again, this time twisting her entire body so both of her feet connected with his head sending the man down once and for all.   
Exhausted, she landed on her hands and knees, panting from the long few days and taking down a man twice her size. She felt hands on her shoulders and tensed ready to fight some more when she heard the voice she had become accustomed to hearing. Jethro pulled her to her feet, letting her lean on him as she caught her breath.  
McGee was cuffing the murderous Marine as she focused on the scene in front of her. “I’ll never get tired of seeing you in action.” McGee said loudly in his excitement. Jethro just grumbled under his breath holding her until she nodded, saying she was steady.  
She walked over to Kevin, and nudged him with her foot and was met with a groan. She knew he wasn’t waking up anytime soon. “Seriously guys, do I really look that harmless?” She asked, looking down at the men who were at least a head taller then her. McGee immediately began to stumble for an answer, and Gibbs just gave his trade mark half smile.   
Abi took notice of her door and began to attempt to enter her apartment. She picked up her gun when she found it, and made her way to where she kept popcorn. She was glad to see her curled up in the corner of her enclosure, peacefully sleeping.  
“Found the diamonds.” Jethro stated, coming up beside the woman he loved as he looked over the snake as well. He pointed to another corner of the tank and Abi laughed at the sight that greeted her. There in the corner covered in mounds of fecal matter was a bag of diamonds.   
“Well let McGee get that one.” She laughed, and Gibbs looked down at her, a smile on his face. His hand quickly brushed against hers, and he puled away before he could do anything more. Hearing her fighting over the phone had taken his tole on him, and all he wanted to do was hold her. But he couldn’t with McGee right around the corner.  
“I’m gonna need to get some wood over the door for the night. I’ll get it fixed tomorrow.” She sighed, looking back up to her boss and lover. “Wanna buy me a hotel room. I did just solve the case after all.” The true question was silent, but he knew what she meant. It was apart of the code they came up with, and she was actually asking to stay at his home.   
“You don’t have to ask.” He replied, and sent her on her way to pick up anything important she needed. Not that she had much here anyway. Most of her stuff was already at his home. At this point he just doesn’t understand why she doesn’t just go ahead and move in with him. But that was a thought for later. They had work to do.

* * *

“I almost lost you today.” Jethro whispered, watching as Abi towel dried her hair at the end of the bed. His eyes trailed over her body, being sure that man didn’t do anymore damage then the slight cut on her arm. It may have been small, and not even painful, but it was another scar among the far too many already on her skin.   
“No you didn’t.” Abi replied, scoffing as she ran the towel over her body once more to be sure their were no other water droplets. Jethro had the sudden urge to do it for her, and he stood from the bed, walked to the vanity he had bought for her, and grabbed her hair brush. She was already dried, so he would do the next best thing.   
“I guess not.” He admitted, twirling his finger in the air, and she smirked, turning on the bed, and sitting with her legs crossed as Jethro placed himself behind her. His hands were gentle as they ran through her waist long hair before placing the brush to it. Bottom to top, he was sure to make sure not to catch one tangle.   
“He was easy to take down. The only reason he got anywhere near me, was because he caught me off guard.” Abi soothed, leaning back on her lover and looking up at him. He bent down, and pressed his lips to hers, familiarizing himself again. When he pulled away, he nodded his head, and she smiled, understand his silent order and pushing off of him so he could continue brushing her hair.  
“Will always worry about you, Abi. No matter how capable you are.” He replied, the brush never stopping in her hair. He loved her light brown locks, and often times she would tell him she was going to cut it just to see his reaction. He learned after a while that she was joking, and now she just got the classic glare.   
“I know. I’ll always worry about you too. Especially since you don’t seem to care about yourself when it comes to your job. How many times have you thrown yourself into danger to get the killer or to save someone. I worry then too.” She explained, turning to look at him again, and he nodded, unable to argue with her. Often times he did just that, but he had a reason for doing so. And she knew it. She was the only one, and when she found out, she cried. It had broke her heart.  
“Not any longer.” He whispered, the hand holding the brush falling to his side. “Not with you. Not anymore.”  
Abi turned around and looked at him, her blue eyes meeting his own, and he let her read him all she wanted to. For so long he had put up his walls, not letting anyone know anything about him. Even now, only two people knew about his first wife and daughter, that being Abi and Ducky. No one else knew. He couldn’t bare their pitying looks, their condolences, it hurt. It was a reminder of what he had been hiding from.  
Then Abi came along. At first, she pursued him. She was relentless, following him around, and for a few days he contemplated firing her. The truth was, she had scared him. She brought things out of him he hadn’t felt since Shannon. Made him wish for things he didn’t deserve. Love, happiness, and even now a family.  
The first argument they had, once he finally relented and admitted he wanted something with her, he had found her in Kelly’s room. He had been so irate, so unlike himself, he had scared her, causing her to run. When he found her there, looking through his daughters things, so many emotions ran through him, he wasn’t able to focus on just one. So he yelled and screamed, and he didn’t stop until he heard the front door slamming. That was when he realized his mistake. He had pushed away the one woman who never pushed him.   
Imagine his surprise when three hours later of self hatred and pity he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it at first, not wanting to speak to anybody, but the person was persistent. He had thought they left, but it wasn’t until Abi came walking into his basement that he realized she simply picked the lock.   
What she did next surprised him beyond words, yet even to this day he was still thankful for it. She kissed him. She grabbed his face, held him in place, and took his breath away with the most passionate kiss he had ever had. It was the first night they had gotten to know the other intimately. When they were finished, they laid on the basement floor, and she told him she wasn’t going to give up. She would fight for him, no matter how much he pushed her away. She would do the one thing nobody else would. None of his wives even tried.   
She never pushed him for information, and he was grateful. She let him come to her. She would ask questions, and if he answered she listened and asked more. If he didn’t reply, she let it go and changed the subject. Finally one night he broke down and told her everything. He had just risked his life, and had a close call while on a case. She had been distraught and emotional, and slipped up by telling him she loved him. So he did the same, then told her about Shannon and Kelly.   
She had cried for him, told him that he should remember them, that he should continue to love them, but he should also live. That was the end for him. Having her accept his wife and daughter, had him crumbling to his knees and worshipping her. He knew then he could never let her go, that he would do anything for her.   
And when he told her, she cried harder and broke down. That night she shared her past as well. She told him about her family, what she was trained to do, and anything she could think of. He knew there was still one thing she wouldn’t tell him, but like she did for him, he wouldn’t push her. He would wait until she was ready. After they admitted their feelings, their past, their thoughts, they made love as they always did. It was after that, that she asked the question that brings him to the present.  
Why did he always risk his life unnecessarily? So he told her. He wasn’t afraid of death. If it happened it happened. In fact, he would accept it, even welcome it with open arms. If he died, he would be with Shannon and Kelly. He would never take his own life, but he could let the job take it for him. She had cried for him again, and begged him to stop. He told her he would try, and he did.   
Slowly he came to realize he had a reason to live again, and he knew, for Abi, he had to be safe. If anything happened to him, she would be devastated, just like he was when he lost his wife and daughter. Just like he would be if he lost Abi now.   
“You promise?” Abi asked, bringing him out of his thoughts, and he nodded, bracing himself for the hug he knew was coming. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her breast flush with his naked chest, and he tightened his arms around her waist, dropping the brush to the floor. He buried his face into her hair, breathing in her shampoo and the scent that was simply Abigail Jones.  
“I love you, Jethro.” She whispered, and he pulled her closer, her feet coming off the bed and landing on the floor. He kissed above her ear, moving to her jaw line before resting just over her lips, his own brushing hers.  
“And I you.” They closed the distance at the same time, lips melding together in a passionate embrace. One of his hands trailed up the soft skin of her back, stopping to tangle in the light brown hair at the nape of her neck. His tongue brushed against her upper lip, and she opened for him, letting him slip inside.   
The moan escaped her throat immediately, and he kissed her more fervently. Her hands tightened on his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. He could feel the tightening in his groin and he pushed his hips against her, letting her see what she did to him, the power she carried over him.  
She groaned at the feel of him, her own hips pushing back and within seconds he was fully aroused and hurting. He took a step towards the bed, and she moved her hands to his chest, stopping him as she broke the kiss, panting heavily, just as he was.  
“We can’t.” She whispered, disappointment laced in her voice heavily. Jethro pulled back to look at her, confusion in his eyes, and she smiled. He could feel her rubbing her thighs together, the pressure of her arousal too much for her, so he couldn’t understand why she would want to stop.  
“I missed my doctors appointment remember. When the case first started, I was supposed to go and get my birth control shot. I never did, and haven’t had a chance to reschedule.” She explained, holding up a hand as he opened his mouth to speak. “We don’t have any condoms either, I already checked.”  
“That’s not what I was going to say.” He replied, lifting an eyebrow at her own confusion now. This was perfect for him. A few cases ago involved a mother who had been killed by her husband. They had had a new born infant, and the father ran leaving the child beside its dead mother. Abi had taken to it immediately and began to care for the child. Seeing her like that, watching her nurture and love a baby, it had made him want to procreate… with her. However, he never said anything because he wasn’t sure she was ready, but hearing her fighting over the phone, not knowing if she was okay until he arrived to see her taking down the male who threatened her, he knew, he knew he didn’t want to waste any more time.  
“I was going to say, I don’t care.” He whispered, watching as realization dawned on her face, surprise soon crossed, and then uncertainty followed. He couldn’t help but to smile at her, both his hands now around her waist and holding her to him.  
“You want to…have a baby…with me?” She asked, completely caught off guard, she had never expected that from him. She honestly thought he would never want another child after Kelly. She wasn’t even sure how to feel about this new development.   
“Yes. I’m not getting any younger, Abi. Wanted this for some time now.” He answered, his fingers playing with the the top curve of her backside, his breath stuck in his lungs as he waited for an answer.  
“But… we don’t even live together?” She argued, and he narrowed his eyes, seeing something cross her orbs he never expected to see. Fear.  
“Yes we do. You’re here more than your apartment. Hell Abi, most of your stuff is here.” He stated, pulling away just enough to look closer at her. “What is it your really worried about?”  
She looked down biting her lip, and he gently used a thumb to pull it from in between her teeth. He waited, letting her take the time to process her thoughts and finally she looked up, eyes misting from what she was about to say. “I… what if I’m like…”  
He knew immediately what she couldn’t say, and he pulled her towards him, crushing her to his chest and not letting her go. “Your not your father, Abi.” He whispered into her ear. “Don’t you remember? The case with the baby? You were wonderful.”  
She nodded slowly, her eyes thoughtful as she pulled away slightly, just enough to look at him. “I… I never thought I would have the chance to be a mother, and…I want this.” She replied strongly, her eyes meeting his and his heart began beating quickly in his chest. “Are you sure you want this?”  
“Never more.” He replied firmly. His lips crashed onto hers, his hands squeezing her back side and lifting. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried her to the bed, dropping her to the soft mattress. He stood for a moment, looking at the perfect woman in front of him. He never realized how lucky he could be, and he couldn’t help but to wonder what he did to deserve this woman. He wouldn’t question it though.  
His boxers were pulled from his waist roughly and his thoughts were instantly back on Abi. He couldn’t hold back his hiss as she kissed the side of his stomach, just above his twitching length. Her hands ran up and down his thighs, the muscle jumping under her touch. His breathing was rough and erratic, his eyes never leaving her as she watched him watching her.   
She was kissing him over his abdomen, his groin, his legs, but never once on the one place he needed her desperately. “Abi.” He groaned in desperation as she once again passed over his turgid length, causing it to twitch with need. Her smile, brilliant, beautiful, yet wicked was what he received in return and he groaned again.   
Finally she let her tongue fall from her mouth to lick the underside of his cock, and he hissed again in pleasure. Yes it felt good but it still wasn’t enough. He knew how talented she was with her mouth, and having it so close, yet so far…  
“Damn it.” He groaned, as her tongue trailed over the head of him, cleaning the drop of precum that had formed and rolled from his slit. The strangled gasp that left his mouth as she finally sucked him into hers had his hands flying to her hair, tightening in those perfect locks. Deep and thorough was the only words to describe what she was doing to him.  
He wasn’t small in any means, above average, but he also knew he wasn’t the biggest out there, yet he could stand here and clearly watch as his manhood disappeared down her throat, a place only he had been. He had taught her how to please him this way, and that alone was enough to cause him to harden farther. So much blood had traveled to his cock, he was light headed, and had no choice but to let his head fall back an his eyes to close.   
Unfortunately he felt his end coming quickly and his head snapped forward, his hips pulling his cock away from her heavenly mouth. His hands reached below her arms and pulled her up, only to push her back to lay on the bed. He crawled over her, his lips covering hers and silencing her question. Normally he would let her finish him, but not this time. There was only one place he would release this night. “Inside.” His voice was so husky it was a growl.  
She simply nodded her head and spread her thighs for him to relax between them. He was breaking his own rule by being here, but he didn’t care. He made the rules, her could damn well erase them. His lips left hers, slowly trailing down her jaw, focusing on her neck. Teeth nibbled, Tongue smoothed, and lips sucked. He had her writhing beneath him just from what his mouth could do, and he had yet to pass her collar bone.  
Deciding it was time to move on, he did exactly that. Licking and kissing his way to a full, round breast. He circled around her nipple, teasing her as she had down a few moments ago. One had was bent at the elbow, keeping him steady above her, while the other lazily drew up her side, only stopping to cup the breast he wasn’t focusing on. The moment his lips sealed around the nipple that had been puckered and waiting for him, Abi threw her head back and let out a loud cry of relief. He suckled and nibbled, switching to the other breast only when she was begging for more.   
The hand that had been cupping her breast earlier, now traveled south and towards her center. He cupped her intimately, not wasting anytime and groaned as his fingers were coated with her arousal. “Your ready for me. So ready your thighs are soaked.” He husked, his hot breath fanning against her overly sensitive skin. He kissed between her breast, his fingers pumping into her core while her hips lifted to meet him.  
“No.” She called out as his lips and mouth began to travel lower, causing his eyes to look up at her panting and flushed face. “I need you Jethro.” She begged, and he smirked. He would gladly give what she wanted. Even if he gave up on tasting her. After all, he could just get a taste of her later.  
He crawled back up her body, feeling the heat she was giving off. His hips rested firmly between her thighs, his cock pressed against her opening. He placed a hand on her face, causing her eyes to open, and blue met blue. He held her gaze, not letting either her or himself look away from the other as he pressed into her, not stopping until he was fully sheathed.   
They groaned together as he retreated and pressed in again, and he was forced to look away first, his eye closing at the pleasure of her walls tight around him. He had been here before, many times, but this time felt different. This time they were connecting on another level. They were connecting to share their bond with the other, and to create a life.   
“Please.” She begged, her voice wavering as she arched her back. The hand holding her face grabbed her hands, which had been clutching at the sheets beneath her. He pushed them above her head, and held them there until his other hand joined and both hands laced through hers.   
His face buried into her neck and her pants tickled his ear as he picked up speed and strength in his thrust. Both were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, making their bodies slip against one another. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into his backside. He could feel the quivering of her walls, and could only be thankful for it. His own balls had tightened early on. After what her mouth had done to him earlier it, it was no surprise that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out as long as he normally could.  
“So close.” She breathed into his ear, and he picked up his thrust and bent his knees beneath her hips, raising them up. He was sure to grind his groin against her sensitive and swollen clit, giving her maximum pleasure. She arched her back and screamed his name over and over as she was thrown into an orgasm suddenly. Her walls quivered around him, tightening unbearably. He clenched his teeth as he met his end, his orgasm causing his toes to curl as he pushed as deep inside her as he could go, filling her womb with his essence and seed.   
Seconds turned into minutes, that they stayed like that, her screaming, him frozen. Finally they both relaxed, collapsing against each other, panting deeply and unable to catch their breath. Jethro couldn’t help but to kiss the skin closest to his mouth, which just happened to be her cheek. He didn’t have the strength or energy to kiss anywhere else.   
He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, holding each other and not letting go, but soon enough their breathing became regulated, and his energy returned. He lifted his head, taking in her look of awe, and he understood why she carried that look. She could very well be pregnant at this moment. Yes, he knew conception didn’t happen that fast, but there was nothing saying she wouldn’t conceive from this coupling.   
He opened his mouth to say something and groaned as a loud knocking was heard on his door. She laughed at him, and he reached across the bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it beneath her hips, where his knees were. Slowly he pulled himself from her, making sure everything her offered her stayed deep inside. He wasn’t going to waste any of his essence.  
“Don’t move.” He ordered as he stood from the bed and searched for his boxers. She scoffed, and went to sit up, but he quickly grabbed her hips, keeping her in place. His eyes were serious as he met hers, her face full of confusion. Gently his hand ran over her abdomen, his eyes following it and the emotion that crossed his face was indescribable. “Don’t move.”   
“I won’t.” She promised, realizing why he wanted her to stay this way, and just how much it meant to him. He kissed her lips in silent thank you, before mumbling about assholes when the banging on the door began again. Aggravated at the interruption, he simply pulled on his boxers not caring about who was there, or the state they would see him in.   
He glanced at Abi again before making his way downstairs quickly. The banging on the door was getting louder from the impatience of the individual on the other side, and Jethro quickly threw the door open, and regretted it immediately. There on his door step was two cops, both looking him over with raised eyebrows.  
“Can I help you?” He asked, even more annoyed at this point.   
“We received a call about screaming.” One of the cops answered, and Gibbs sighed. He should have known something like this would happen, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Abi to be quiet. He liked hearing what he was able to do to her.  
He opened his mouth to say something when Abi saved him, and he smiled as she called to him, asking who was there, her voice angelic floating down the stairs. The two cops looked between each other, then back at Jethro and he just shrugged. There was no getting out of what just happened. The cops had been called because Abi screamed while in the throws of passion.  
“Anything else?” Jethro asked, and the cops shook their head. They got his information for their records and then went on their way, both sporting matching blushes. Jethro smirked as he closed the door and made his way back up to Abi. He felt the need for round two, and just maybe he could get the cops called on them again. It would mean he was doing his job as a lover.

* * *

I will go ahead and apologize for the fight scene. I’m not very good at them, and probably never will be. Its also been awhile since I’ve written any lemons, and none of my other stories are at that point yet, expect for one, and I have major writers block for it. We will eventually learn more about Abi’s past, but it will take time. This chapter ended up being really long, so I hope you enjoy.


	5. Raina

Raina Sipped her Coffee as she entered the Elevator, the night before she had gotten a little carried away with some Margarita's and she was definitely feeling it that morning. Dark sunglasses protected her eyes from the glaring lights, as she leaned against the wall and groaned.

“you know what I like to do?” Tony's cheery voice scared her, she looked around the Elevator to find it was only Dinozzo and her on it. “I like to go online and see how man noise disturbance their were the night before, maybe I knew someone on it. And finally it happened, 500 block, West Laurel Street was on that list and you know who lives there?”

Tony looked at Raina who was sipping her coffee willing him to shut up for the rest of the ride,

“Yep, Gibbs, and the best part is it was a woman screaming, so Gibbs either killed a woman or was giving it to her so hard she screamed.”

Raina rolled her eyes at his filthy mouth.

“Dinozzo it is too early to deal with your shit right now.” she muttered, Tony grinned before looking at her.

“DID YOU,” he said loudly causing Raina to flinch. “have a good night last night? Were you the one Riding the Old Pony Express?”

“ya know, Dinozzo maybe you're just jealous that you will never make me scream like that.” Raina snapped; Tony's grin widen.

“Remember those words Hipster Barbie, cause when you fall for me, Oh and you will, Hard.” Tony moved to trap her in the corner of the elevator and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I'll make you scream so hard the FBI will be called.”

The elevator Dinged and Raina pushed her way past Tony, Flustered and turned on beyond belief, Dinozzo: 1-Raina: 0.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Raina was sitting in the little outside sitting area, that pretty much no one knew existed when Abi walked up.

“What's up Abi?” Raina asked before taking a bit of her sandwich, she sighed in content making Abi laugh a little.

“I had to give popcorn to the Zoo.” Abi said; Raina frowned; knowing it was hard for the younger woman to give up the beautiful Python, “He was just a baby, and by the time he's all grown up I wouldn't be able to handle him.”

“Did the Zoo give you a lifetime pass or something cause if they didn't I would complain like crazy.” Raina said before taking another bite waiting for Abi's answer.

“Yeah they did, so as long as I’m in the party everyone I know will get in free.”

“And just when I thought I wasn't getting anything in this friendship.” Raina said laughing before coughing, “sorry, I um, I know we're not friend. I was trying to make you feel a bit better.”

“hey I never said I wasn't your friend okay, it's just with you working so close to...”

“Redheaded Hitler?” Raina finished, Abi looks at her shocked, “Sorry it's just what I’ve been calling her in my head. She's a bitch right?”

“What is it you do for her?” Abi asked; Raina hated lying to her friend but she knew that if she was honest all the progress would go straight down the drain.

“I mostly get papers and shit like that. I miss the action ya know.” she half lied, She did miss the action. She grinned, “there was a guy, after a hard case we would just hang out afterward and work off the adrenaline.”

Abi grinned and shook her head.

“would you maybe like to visit him sometime with me?” Raina grinned and nodded. “good I’ll call you with the details.”

Raina nodded again as Abi made her way through the door, Raina sighed, guilt ate her up at night at her job.

“Maybe there will be an opening soon and I can stop spying.” she whispered looking towards the sky.

* * *

 

_Raina climbed on to the elevator, just like every other day, she pressed the button to her floor the doors began to shut when she heard a shout._

_“HOLD THE ELEVATOR!” she heard a man say; she quickly stopped the elevator doors from opening and held the door for him. Tony grinned, “i thought you were going to let them shut.”_

_Rain rolled her eyes,_

_“Good morning Dinozzo.” she said; Tony glanced at her and nodded; she pushed the button again and the elevator made it's way up to their floor; Halfway up the elevator suddenly stopped. The lights flickered before shutting off, emergency lights dimly lit the steel box._

_“Why now.” Raina muttered, she pulled her cell phone out to call someone only to find she had no service. She groaned and looked at Tony. “What are we suppose to do now?”_

_“I'm sure they're working on it.” Tony said just before the phone in the elevator began ringing, Tony quickly picked it up, “Boss...The elevator's stuck.”_

_Raina rolled her eyes, was he serious, but shook her head deciding not to comment on it._

_“How long do you think it will take?” Tony asked; he frowned at Gibbs answer and glanced at Raina, “yeah boss we'll be alright, you just find a repair man.”_

_Tony hung up the phone and sat on the floor taking his jacket off._

_“So?”_

_“Oh yeah, usual guy is in the hospital their trying to find a replacement but Boss said it might be a while, you got snacks in that bag?” Tony asked; Raina shook her head before sitting down._

_“it's so fucking hot.” she muttered before taking her white top off revealing a white tank top. Tony couldn't help but stare at her as she tie her hair in a ponytail to get it out of her face. She glanced at Tony and frowned._

_“What are you looking at?” she asked; before she knew it he was pulling her to him and started kissing her. She melted into the kiss, allowing him to lay her down and hover over her. He broke the kiss and grinned._

_“I always wanted to do that,” he said, Raina grinned and pulled him to her wanting him as close as he could be._

_“Just shut up Dinozzo your hotter when you don't speak.” she said; Tony looked offended before she began unbuttoning his pants. He quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants down; she pulled her tank top off leaving her in a lace push up bra causing tony to moan, he went to work with her pants before pulling them off. They began making out and Tony drew patterns on her stomach before he pushed her underwear aside and felt just how wet she was for him, Raina moaned as he pushed 2 fingers into her woman hood, his thumb brushing against her mound. She withered in please under him as he began sucking on her neck. She let out a frustrated moan._

_“Damn it Tony just fuck me already,” Raina Demanded, as good as his foreplay felt she needed more. A chill ran through Tony before he moved her underwear to the side and pushed into her, A moan erupted from Raina as he began to fill her. Tony was big, bigger than she had ever imagined. When he was fully in he waited letting her get comfortable._

_“Tony.” she whispered bucking her hips. Tony moaned taking that as an instinctive to start fucking her into oblivion. He started slowly not knowing how she liked it but she glared at me. “Dinozzo I swear to god if you do not go fast I will stop this right now and you can fin- FUCK!”_

_she didn't finish her sentence as he began to fuck her faster, the only sounds after that were their moans and skin hitting skin._

_“I'm so close,” Raina moaned; Tony smirked._

_“Just hold on Doll, we'll cum together.” He told her; she nodded and tried to hold back until he told her to Cum. “Alright baby girl cum for me.”_

Raina screamed as she shot from her best, she had just had a wet fucking dream, about Anthony Dinozzo.

* * *

 

About a month later, Raina was walking through the bullpen when Abi pulled her aside.

“You said you missed the action right?” She asked; Raina looked at her confused but nodded, Abi pulled her into the Bullpen where Gibbs was talking with McGee, Ziva, and Tony.

“Private Ross was killed around the party scene in DC.” Gibbs explained, Raina looked at Him confused; “She was at least the fourth female that has been murdered, we have a serial killer and since Ross was part of the military, FBI want's our help. So they've come up with a plan.”

Fornell took a step forward and began telling them about the plan.

“we want to have a few of you go undercover in the bars. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, drinks being spiked, Guys being over baring.” Fornell explained; Raina quickly raised her hand. Fornell looked at Gibbs confused before

“You're not in school Raina you don't have to raise your hand.” Gibbs sighed; Raina blushed, Tony laughed and Raina shot his a glare.

“Sir have you been to a club recently, guys are overbearing yeah but that doesn't mean he's a killer, and is their proof that the killer is a man?” Raina asked letting her CSI self take over. Fornell looked at her. “I'm just saying, just because it's women who are being killed doesn't mean it's a man doing it.”

“She'll be going undercover.” Fornell told Gibbs. Raina looked at Abi who grinned at the ex CSI

“Tony. You, Abi and Raina will be on one team.” Gibbs said; Raina looked over at Tony panicked, causing Abi to looked at her weird.

“we'll do it tonight.” Fornell said; Raina nodded and walked out of the bullpen and walked towards the elevator. Abi quickly followed her and they climbed onto the elevator together.

“Is everything thing okay with you and Tony? You've been avoiding him,” Abi asked; Raina blushed and shook her head. “you two didn't have sex did you?”

Raina's blush worsened, and Abi got a shocked look on her face, Raina quickly shook her head.

“NO we didn't have sex or anything, I just um....had a sex dream about him about a month ago.” Raina whispered, Abi stared at her and smiled

“Really???” Abi asked; Raina looked around The elevator and blushed even more. “IT WAS IN THE ELEVATOR?!”

“Can we not??” Raina begged, “we have to get ready for the club tonight.”

“yeah with Tony.” Abi said with a smirk; Raina sighed and glanced at her friend.

“Can you not leave me alone with him?” She whispered; “Like at all, I don't trust myself, and I don't trust him.”

Abi grinned at her and nodded before the elevator opened and Raina walked into the Garage bay, Abi followed her still grinning from ear to ear. Raina climbed into her Chevy impala and drove home to get ready to go undercover.

* * *

 

When Raina arrived at the address that Abi had given her she climbed from her car and locked it before walking up to the house. She knocked and the door swung open revealing a grinning Tony, his Smile fell as he took in her appearance. Raina blushed before pushing past him to find McGee, Ziva, And Gibbs. Abi walked out of a room dressed in a beautiful white dress with an open back; She turned and say something to Gibbs when Raina found herself looking at A smooth scar that went down her back. Raina glanced at the others to find them staring as well. But one glare from Gibbs caused the group to look at something else, Raina turned away to find Tony still staring at her Legs, Raina sighed and hugged herself.

“Dinozzo!” Gibbs glared; Tony still stunned by how good Raina looked in her Black skin tight dressed and bright red shoes.

“You and Raina will be taking a taxi after Raina will Drive, there are Agent just outside the club and I will be in my car a few block down the road, if there is anything wrong you need to contact me.” Gibbs explained; Raina glanced at Abi who jut shot her a grin, Raina took off her necklace that she always wore and walked over to McGee.

“I need you to hold onto this.” She told him. He nodded and he put it around his neck to make sure he didn't lose it.

When she and Tony had gotten into the Taxi, she could tell he had questions about the exchange between McGee and Her.

“So what's so special about the necklace?” he asked, Raina rolled her eyes before glaring out the window of the Taxi.

“It was my grandmother's okay, I didn't want to lose it tonight so I gave it to Tim for safe keeping.” she said; Tony looked at her wondering if they're anything was going between McGee and Raina, they arrived at the club and Tony paid the taxi drive when they see Abi.

“Abs!” Raina shouted getting into the Act. Abi grinned and hugged her friend, “you ready to have some fun?!”

Abi laughed and nodded before they linked arms and walked into the club with Tony who was pretending to be Raina's brother followed behind them.

Raina honestly hated the club but to be going without the intent of drinking, made her boredom worse than normal.

“So why don't you dress like this at work?” Tony asked; taking a drink of his beer; Raina glared at him before touching her ear.

“Why is he allowed to drink but I am not?” she asked; She heard Gibbs sigh over the comm.

“because he is only drinking beer and you wanted Liquid Marijuana, and then proceeded to tell us about the time you got so wasted on it you outed your best guy friend.” Abi replied from her perch at the bar. “And Dinozzo stop flirting with Raina.”

“But Abi she's looking hot as hell right now.” Tony whined causing Raina to roll her eyes once more before turning to the bartender.

“I’ll take a Pepsi please, with a splash of Captain please.” she told him.

“Raina...” Gibbs started but Raina scoffed.

“Listen Gibbs if I have to deal with this Horn-dog the whole night I am going to need one drink.” she snapped before turning to Abi who was staring down a woman. Raina shrugged before turning back to her grab her drink, she sucked it down before the bartender sat another drink on the counter before them.

“This is for you.” he said to Abi; Raina Smiled at Abi who just looked back at the woman who she was staring at.

“I'm going to take a leak.” Tony told them, Raina shot him a look, she watched him walk away before turning to say something to Abi, to find her walking away.

“Well fine.” Raina said before grabbing Abi's drink and downed it. “I’ll just sit here.”

as Raina sat there she felt herself become lighter; everything becomes blurry and Raina frowned.

“Hey Gibbs, I think the drink I just drank was Spiked with something.” she whispered; She looked around for Tony but couldn't find him. Suddenly Gibbs appeared.

“GIBBS!” she shouted throwing her arms around her,

“where is Tony and Abi?” he asked; Raina giggled and shook her head. “Raina listen where are Abi and Tony?”

“Tony went to the little boys room and Abi went off to find that woman she was looking at.” She said before spinning around and finding Tony. “THERE HE IS, TONY LOOKS IT'S GIBBERS!”

Gibbs looked at the younger girl, reminding himself that she had god knows what in her bloodstream, that it would not be right to slap her in the back of the head.

“Dinozzo! Find the others I’m taking Raina to the hospital.” Gibbs demanded;

“Is she alright boss.” Tony asked.

“She was drugged Dinozzo! Just find McGee and Ziva! Now!” Tony nodded before Gibbs picked up the drugged girl up bridal style.

“Gibbs, if you want me to marry you you'll have to ask me to dinner first.” she giggled. Gibbs frowned and shook his head before setting her down on the ground and helping her into his car.

As they drove towards the hospital, they passed an accident, Raina looked at the colorful lights and pointed at one of the cars.

“Isn't that Abi's car Gibbers?” she asked; Suddenly the car was spinning around and they were going towards the accident. When the car stopped Raina fell out of in puking on the ground.

“Come on Abi, sweetie please wake up.” She heard Gibbs say; she looked around and found him holding Abi. “i can't do this without you, please wake up my love.”

Raina looked around, she felt like that was important, like she should tell someone something. She stopped and stumbled over to them.

“is she alright?” she asked; Gibbs looked at her shocked; “She's breathing right?”

Gibbs nodded and Raina smiled.

“good. I'm going to go pass out in the car, when we get to the hospital just check me in alright.” She told Gibbs before she walked back to the car and opened the door to the back and fell in, passing out.

* * *

 

Hey it's Shelbykins, I hope you liked my chapter, Sorry if they Little Lemon isn't written good, i'm not that good with writing Lemons. Anyway I hope everyone is still in Character. 


	6. Abi

Jethro clutched at Abis hand, his worried eyes looking over her sleeping face. She had marks along her skin, places where the glass from her car had shattered and tore at her flesh. Jethro couldn’t recall a time that he had been so scared, and it was eating at him alive. When Shannon and Kelly had died, he had no indication anything was wrong. He was simply told the bad news.   
Now, as he looked at the love of his love, wishing she would just open he eyes, he knew the true meaning of fear. Yes, the doctor told him she would be just fine, but until her eyes opened and he saw blue, he wouldn’t believe it. His hands shook as he squeezed her own, and his eyes burned.   
For the most part, she hadn’t been injured. She had bumped her head slightly, nothing too serious, and now she just needed to wake up. The doctor told him it would take time, but it should happen quickly, which told Jethro nothing. Of course, for a moment Jethro was filled with complete joy, and then intense fear and dread. The doctor had discovered Abi was pregnant. He never thought he could get her pregnant so quickly, but it happened. That was the complete joy, but then realization came in and he remembered that Abi had just been in a wreck. A bad one. The doctor told him the child was fine, extra fine, in fact.  
The doctor told him, not only was Abi pregnant, baby still healthy, but there were also two. His breath had been stolen at that moment. He knew Abi was a twin, but it had never came to his attention that Abi could give him twins herself. He wasn’t angry in any way and it only helped to raise his joy. He was going to be a father again. To twins.   
His eyes furrowed as Abi groaned, not for the first time. She did it every now and again, almost as if she was dreaming, and he just had more of a reason for her to wake up. Dealing with a drugged up Raina had been testing his patience, but coming across the wreckage that was Abi’s car killed him. Pulling her from her vehicle devastated him. Not getting a response… There were no words for that.  
He had only left Abi’s side once and that was to chase down the woman who had hit his girlfriend. He noticed out the corner of his eye a woman trying to crawl away, and when she realized she had been spotted she began limping slowly towards another destination. He didn’t even have to run to catch her. He simply pushed her down, and cuffed her. She had no way of leaving. Jethro hadn’t even needed to say one word before the woman began screaming what happened, and his anger grew, this time towards Abi.  
Apparently, in the bar, Abi had noticed suspicious activity. It explained why she left suddenly, but not why she didn’t tell anyone. She confronted the activity on her own and the woman ran. She made it to her car and sped away, but Abi had been quick as well, getting into her car and chasing down the delusional woman. Abi never told anyone and that was what made him so angry. She could have easily had back up.   
After a quick high speed chase, the woman admitted to waiting on Abi, and when she spotted her, the woman rammed into the side of Abi’s car. She then admitted, that she was the one drugging women. But when Jethro heard her motive, he snapped and did the one thing he never did. He hit the woman upside the head and knocked her unconscious. She had been stalking her boyfriend after she found out he was cheating on her. He liked to go to clubs to pick up women, so she followed him. If he even glanced at a woman, the girlfriend then poisoned them.   
Jethro was shaking in anger at this point as his mind began tumbling around quicker than he could think. It meant that Abi had been the intended target of poison. The woman wanted to kill Abi because her boyfriend checked Abi out. So much was coursing through his veins, fear because Abi was hurt. Anger at a woman who needed a reality check and because Abi was damn foolish for going off on her own. Jealousy because another man dared to look at his girlfriend. And annoyance because Raina had called him Gibbers.  
A groan caught his attention and he had made his way back to Abi. He had completely forgotten about Raina until she walked up beside him, asking about Abi. He could only hope the love of his life was wrong about why Jenny hired Raina, because if not, he just screwed up. He had been whispering to Abi, trying to get her to wake up, and he knew Raina had to of heard. Luckily the woman didn’t say anything about it before she went back to his car and passed out.   
At that point an ambulance showed up along with Dinozzo and McGee. He had Dinozzo grab the drugged up Raina and take her to the hospital, while Mcgee did the same with the knocked out murderer. Gibbs then left the scene with Abi in the ambulance and now four hours later, Abi had been placed in a room and still unconscious.  
Dinozzo had come to inform him that Raina would be fine. The doctors needed to clear out her system, but it would take time, so they were keeping her over night. Tony mentioned that Raina was loopy and out of it, but she would be fine minus some of her dignity upon waking and remembering what all she did. He then left to keep Raina company, but Jethro knew it was to laugh at the woman and whatever antics she may have at the moment.  
McGee had called to mention that the woman was fine and released within an hour, just to go to prison for murder. Jethro had never felt so satisfied in his life before. McGee then told his boss that he was going home to get a few hours of sleep, but would be back to check on the woman later. With that thought, Jethro looked out the window, not surprised to see that the sun had risen.   
Soon, he knew people would be showing up to visit Abi. He had told everyone that called to wait to visit, but he wouldn’t be able to hold them off for much longer. Especially Abby and Ducky. They had been frantic when they received the news, and been determined to see her. Abby even spent the night at Ducky’s just so they could save time in reaching Abi.   
“Jethro.” A hoarse whisper called out, and his head snapped towards Abi, his blue eyes meeting hers. Relief rushed over him so quickly it made him weak, but he still pushed up from the chair he had been sitting in, placed his hands on Abi’s face, and kissed her as deeply as he could. She didn’t fight him, and returned the kiss weakly. When he pulled away he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering, and he could feel her hands clutching at his shirt.  
“You scared me, Abi.” He whispered, her lips still against her. He finally pulled away, his eyes still burning causing him to blink away the feeling. His anger got the best of them again and he narrowed his eyes, pissed beyond belief. “What the fuck were you thinking, Abi? Why the hell didn’t you call for back up?”  
“I didn’t know what I was seeing at first.” Abi replied before coughing. Gibbs reached over and grabbed the water the nurses had left for Abi. It wasn’t as cold as it once was, but it would work. He held the straw to her lips and let her drink before setting it back down and giving her a stare that shouted to continue. “She was acting very suspicious, nervous and angry at the same time. I watched her walk past a woman, and that was when I noticed the other woman's drink fizzing. She drugged it. So I went to confront her. I figured it would be easy. We were in a crowded place, and she didn’t have very many places to run. I was wrong. She made it outside and into her car, and I got into mine and followed then she….” Abi paused swallowing deeply, before looking towards a still angry Jethro. “Did she get away?”  
“No. I caught her after the wreck. She tried crawling away.” Jethro admitted, and Abi’s eyes went wide as she caught onto what he was saying. “Yes, I saw the wreck. Raina and I passed by on the way to the hospital when we saw you. Before you ask, Raina drank your drink, and it had been drugged, and yes, Raina is fine.” Gibbs paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting his anger fall away. A small smile tugged at his lips and he looked at his girlfriend, seeing her through new eyes. She was now the mother of his children, and his heart swelled. “Abi, it isn’t just you anymore.”  
“What do-“ She stopped as Jethro placed a hand over her abdomen, and as expected she caught on immediately. Her gasp and wide eyes alerted him to her realization and she placed a shaky hand over his, their fingers lacing. “Is it okay?” She asked desperately, fear on her face.   
“Yes, they are fine.” He answered, and her eyes grew wider as he smiled down at her. “Your giving me twins, Abi.”  
The sound of a gasp and something falling to the floor had the couple looking to the doorway, both of the freezing at what they saw. McGee stood there, his face the picture of shock, a teddy bear at his feet. Gibbs moved immediately, grabbing his agent and pulling him into the room and closing the door behind him.  
“Boss-“  
“How long have you been standing there, McGee?” Gibbs asked, cornering McGee. He was no longer the caring boyfriend and father, but the angry boss. McGee looked towards Abi, who was now sitting up in bed for help, but regretted that as Jethro’s hand connected against the wall right beside his head.  
“A- A few minutes.” McGee finally spit out, and he could have sworn Gibbs growled at him. Movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he was surprised as Abi pushed past Gibbs, and collided with his chest, her hands fisted into his shirt, and she looked up at him pleadingly, her eyes begging.  
“Abi, get back in bed.” Gibbs ordered, his voice much softer than it had been before.   
“McGee,” Abi started, ignoring Gibbs behind her. “Please don’t tell anyone! We have been together for five years and are very professional. Nobody will know, but please don’t tell anyone, especially Jenny.”   
McGee nodded quickly, another surprise dropped into his lap. Five years, his boss had been sleeping with his coworker and friend, and he never even knew it. He was silent as Gibbs grabbed Abi’s shoulders and gently ushered her to her bed. He watched as his boss was more gentle than he had ever seen, and he knew, that the two loved each other. This wasn’t some quick fling or an accident. They were undeniably in love.  
“How did I miss this?” McGee asked, looking between the two, and they turned to face him. Abi looked at him fear still on her face, and Gibbs turned back to tucking her in. He smiled at them, and Abi’s face grew softer because of it. “I’m glad. Don’t get me wrong, I never expected this, but especially with the age difference, but I’m still glad. You two deserve it. Boss is, well boss. Lonely. And Abi, I don’t know much about you, but that scar on your back tells me that you haven’t lived an easy life.”  
“That’s a story for another time.” Abi responded as Gibbs sat in the chair beside her, grabbing her hand. Soon Jethro would have to alert the nurses that she was awake, but first, this situation needed to be handled.  
“Can you be trusted?” Gibbs asked, his voice and tone still the boss, while his body was loving boyfriend. It was a sight to behold, and McGee was still taken aback by this situation.  
“Yes. I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Not Tony, not Raina. No one. The only other one that knows is Abby.” Gibbs continued, his eyes looking over McGee, and Tim swallowed, knowing he was still going to get punished for eaves dropping.   
“No one.” McGee agreed, nodding his head furiously.  
“Watch over Abi.” Gibbs ordered suddenly, and Abi’s head snapped towards him. “While we are around others, I cannot care for her like I normally would. That’s where you come in.”   
McGee nodded, understanding. “Make sure she and the twins are safe and healthy. Got it boss.”   
“This is my family McGee. Keep them safe.” Gibbs ordered, and McGee knew just how serious this order was, and he would make sure he didn’t let his boss down.  
“Don’t I get a say in this?” Abi asked and huffed as Gibbs immediately told her no and McGee shrugged his shoulders in defeat. She didn’t actually expect him to go against Gibbs did she?

* * *

“Thank you doctor.” Abi said absentmindedly, her eyes locked to the black and white sonogram in her hand. She didn’t even hear as the doctor replied, or walked out of the room. She instead looked at the two black dots in the picture she held. Those were her babies, the very life Gibbs and her created, and the beings cradled beneath her heart, forever intertwined in their lives.   
She only looked up when a larger hand covered her stomach, and lips were pressed against her forehead. “Your glowing.” Jethro whispered against her skin, and she could feel his smile. She smiled in return, looking away from the paper to look up at her lover.   
“Isn’t that whats supposed to happen.” She replied, smirking as he chuckled. “That old wise tell that women glow when their pregnant. As if the extra hormones make us, crazy, emotional, and glow in the dark.”   
“Its true. Seen it twice now.” He countered, his own eyes looking over the sonogram. The doctor had surprised them with an early ultrasound. He had had extra time, and after the way the couple found out they were expecting, he felt it was the least they deserved.  
“Just the glowing, or the emotional crazy mess as well.” Abi asked, her smirk still very much present, and Jethro laughed, shaking his head at the same time. His eyes met hers, both laughing, and she knew he wasn’t foolish enough to answer that question.  
“Abi,” Jethro started, his voice and face suddenly serious. “Move in with me?” He paused, looking to see her reaction, and immediately knowing her answer. Her face fell, and she looked away, and he felt that familiar disappointment he felt every time he asked and got the same answer. “Will you tell me why? You have only a few items at your apartment, and spend every night at my house. You live with me Abi, but you won’t get rid of your apartment and make it official.”  
“It’s hard to explain.” She mumbled, guilt pooling into her stomach. How did she tell him the reason she kept her apartment. She agreed to have his children, but can’t fully commit to him. That was her fault entirely, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to let go of this fear until after he knew her secret. The one thing he didn’t know about her. The one thing that could send him running.   
“Try.” He whispered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. He grabbed the sonogram, putting it to the side before he spoke again. “We are a family Abi, the four of us.”  
“I know.” She pleaded, her voice barely heard. He was right, and she knew it. Tears pooled into her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, unable to do so as a few slipped free and fell. Calloused thumbs wiped away the tears, and Abi met Jethro’s caring, but hurt eyes. “I keep it… If you ever decide to leave me…”  
“You have a place to go.” Jethro finished, his eyes narrowed in slight anger. “Abi, we made the conscious decision to have a baby together. I asked you to have my children, and you are giving them to me. What more reassurance do you need. Ain’t going no where.”  
Her eyes continued to look into his and she knew that unless she told him her secret, this would never get resolved. She needed to open up and let him in through the last wall. So she swallowed her fear opened her mouth, and shut it again as Raina chose that moment to walk into her hospital room.  
“Hey chick. I heard they were letting you go today.” Raina called out, not noticing Gibbs pull away from Abi quickly, or that she was interrupting an important conversation. Abi swallowed, and smiled to her friend as Gibbs stood and backed away to an appropriate distance.   
“Yea, in about an hour or so. Im ready to go.” Abi admitted, taking a glance towards Jethro as he began to walk out of the room, only stopping long enough to smack Raina on the back of the head. Raina grabbed were he slapped and watched as he left the room without another glance backward.  
“What did I do?” Raina asked, looking confused. Abi just chuckled, knowing she would have to finish her conversation with her lover later.   
“Probably has something to do with you calling him Gibbers.” Abi explained, and Raina blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.  
“When I was drugged?”  
“Yep.”  
“He won’t forget it will he.”   
“Nope.”  
“Great, is there anything I didn’t do while drugged?” Raina groaned, crossing her arms in embarrassment. Abi chuckled, suddenly wondering what Raina had done, and she knew she would have to talk to Dinozzo about it.   
“It’s a good thing. I was happy the first time he did it to me.” Abi shrugged, smirking at Raina’s confused look. “A slap to the face, is a sign of disrespect. A slap to the back of the head is a wake up call. If he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t bother.”  
All of a sudden it looked as if Abi had made Raina’s day. 

* * *

“Is that my milkshake?” McGee asked as Raina, Abi, and Ziva returned from lunch, a drink carrier from sonics in Abi’s hand. McGee stood, waiting patiently as Abi approached him, while Raina stood behind her, and Ziva went to her desk.  
“Of course McGee.” Abi said, reaching to grab a milkshake and handing it to McGee. He happily took it and sat back down. Intent on getting his shake as soon as possible.  
“Did you get me one?” Dinozzo asked, watching as Ziva greedily drank her shake, and McGee looked like a kid at a candy store when he placed his straw in his.   
“Of course not, your so far stuck up the boss’s ass you left to follow him to lunch before we could ask.” Abi replied, grunting as she was suddenly smacked in the back of the head.   
“Don’t antagonize him.” Gibbs ordered, his smirk giving him away as he walked to his desk.  
They all turned to look at McGee as he began spluttering and coughing, his face red as he frantically stood and ran to his trashcan, spitting out the milkshake he had been so excited to eat. He gagged a few times, breathing heavily as he clutched to the can in front of him.  
“You good, Timmy?” Raina asked, an eyebrow raised as she leaned against Ziva’s desk.  
“What is that?!” McGee asked, coughing into the trash can still.  
“Opps.” Abi said shyly, grabbing the milkshake off of his desk, and replacing it with the one that she held in her hand. “I might have mixed ours up. They are both pink.”  
“What did you get?” Dinozzo asked as he watched McGee throw the milkshake in the trash, no longer trusting Abi who was now pouting.  
“Just strawberry banana bacon.” Abi replied nonchalantly, as if she didn’t make everyones stomach churn. To make matters worse, she took a sip of her shake, and grinned in happiness as she swallowed. “Perfect.”  
“Why can’t I get it through the straw?” Ziva asked, frustrated at how thick the drink was. “Why buy a drink, if you can’t drink it.”  
“It’s not considered a drink.” Abi replied, as Raina turned around to face the struggling female.  
“It’s a shake. Its supposed to be thick. Just suck harder.” Raina advised, taking a sip of her shake to prove how easy it was. Ziva tried again, and Abi and Raina immediately went to work helping her, not noticing three gazes watching them.   
“Take more into your mouth, as much as you can. It spreads the pressure.” Abi helped, pushing Ziva’s head father down and the straw farther into the woman’s mouth. She was leaning over the desk, so the dress she was wearing was riding up her thighs stopping just below her backside, and Jethro found his gaze stuck as he imagined just what her mouth could do.  
“Hollow your cheeks.” Raina added, and suddenly Ziva cheered without removing her mouth as she finally got a taste of her snack.   
McGee and Dinozzo had their heads cocked in opposite directions as they watched to females teach a third how to suck something. It didn’t matter that something was liquified ice cream, they were guys and they could turn anything sexual, and this situation was no different. However reality was forced into them as a hand met with the back of their heads simultaneously, causing them both to grunt.   
“Don’t you have work to do?” Gibbs asked, looking between the guys, and ignoring the girls who were now looking at the three men.  
“Come on boss, you can’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing.” Dinozzo argued, regretting it immediately as Gibbs, simply looked towards him. Dinozzo backed up a few steps, knowing that was a silent warning.   
“Right boss, back to work.” He replied, slinking back to his desk, and sitting down quietly. McGee following the same steps as his superior co worker.   
“On that note, now that the perverts are done thinking pervertedly, I’m going to get back to work as well. Not that the director will come out of her office. She has been in a meeting all day.” Raina stated, glaring at Dinozzo as she passed him.   
Abi simply smiled and made her way to her desk, sipping her drink, and connecting her eyes with Gibbs. She knew he was thinking pervertedly, and he knew that she knew. It was a silent conversation and one they needed to have to help the tension with their relationship. Ever since the start of their talk while she was in the hospital, they never had a chance to finish. And because of that, their relationship had been strained. It was killing her to feel pushed from Jethro, but this was her fault. She needed to talk to him, and she was determined to do so tonight.  
“Has anyone else noticed the director has been locked up in her office all day. I saw before Raina mentioned it.” Dinozzo randomly said, making everyone look toward him. Both he and Raina were right. Normally Jenny was down stairs at some point during the day, but today she hasn’t come down at all.  
“Maybe she has a love interest?” Ziva asked, and Abi couldn’t contain her scoff. Multiple gazes met hers and she shrugged not apologetic in the least.  
“What? Maybe if she got laid, she wouldn’t be in a bad mood.” Abi stated, her face morphing into a scowl. As long as Jenny stayed away from Jethro, the woman could do whoever she wanted. Jethro was hers, and no one would touch what was hers.  
“Abigail.” Jethro warned, and she looked up to him. To everyone else it sounded as if he was warning her about her comment towards Jenny, but she knew it was directed to the directions her thoughts had taken. He had always been able to read her, and that skill only bettered as the years went by.   
“Sorry, boss.” She mumbled, turning to her computer and beginning to work. She really hated how their relationship has been for this past week, and she just wanted it to go back to the way it was before. She hated this tension with a passion, and if nobody was around, she would demand that he speak to her, but she couldn’t.   
She could feel her hormones messing with her, as tears formed in her eyes. She looked up, blinking them away. This wasn’t the time to let her twins make her fall into a blubbering mess. This had never happened before, but she knew it was going to start at some point, just not here. She wouldn’t cry in front of the others.  
“Abigail.” McGee whispered, and she looked towards his desk. Dinozzo and Ziva were focusing on their work, bantering back and forth, so when McGee offered her the hanky she took it and wiped her eyes. “I’ve noticed the tension, and I’m sure everything will work out.”  
“Thanks McGee.” Abi whispered, trying even harder to fight her tears. She could feel eyes on her, and she knew Gibbs was watching the exchange. H wouldn’t be happy to see her crying, but there was nothing he could do.  
And she was right. Jethro fisted his hands under his desk, desperately wanting to pull her aside and fix what ever was happening between them. If he wasn’t so worried about her losing her job, then he would do just that. Of course, he wouldn’t care if she was a stay at home wife and mother, but he knew she didn’t want that. She would get bored too easily.   
He just wanted to wrap her in his arms, place a hand over his twins, and protect his family from what ever was coming. He knew something bad was coming, something that would affect Abi. His gut told him so, and how he wished that this once, his gut was wrong. He needed to protect his lover, but couldn’t. He instead had to watch as McGee did it for him.   
“Abi bear?” A male voice called out, gaining everyones attention. Jethro’s eyes left the tall mall standing at the top of the stairs, anger filling him as he noticed the way Abi stared back. This male knew his future wife, and from the way Abi stood, tears falling from his eyes, it was obvious Abi missed him very much. Was this an ex?  
“Derek?” Abi whispered, taking a hesitant step forward, her eyes never leaving the male and Jethro stood. Ready to get in the middle. He never had a chance to though, before Derek spoke, ruining all of his plans.  
“Its me.” He said. Two words, and that’s all it took for a sobbing Abi to run towards him and fall into the mans arms. Jethro could only watch as she clutched onto the male, and he had the sudden urge to draw his gun.   
“I’ve missed you so much.” Abi whispered, pulling away from the man and wiping her eyes of the tears that had fallen. Her eyes grew wide and excited, before she leaned up and whispered something in the mans ear. His eyes grew wide and began looking over the team, before falling back to Abi, a confused look on his face. Abi laughed, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the rest of us.  
“Everyone, this is my brother, Derek.” She introduced, and Gibbs could feel himself relaxing. He was her brother, not some ex he was going to have to compete with. “That is Ziva, Dinozzo, McGee, and the Boss Gibbs.”  
“You got a first name, Gibbs?” Derek asked, ignoring all of the others and holding out a hand to the ex-marine. Gibbs looked to Abi with a raised eyebrow, and he knew then she had told her brother about the two of them, and now said brother was being protective and checking out her love interest.  
“Jethro.” Gibbs answered, meeting the male head on. He wouldn’t be intimidated by this man, even if he felt foolish for his jealousy. Abi had told him she had a brother she missed dearly, and even spoke of his name. He just hadn’t put the connections together, and his possessiveness got the best of him.  
“Why are you here, Derek? Are you alone? You can’t tell father I’m here. He’ll come, and we-“ Abi started to rant until Derek stuck his hand over her mouth, his smile long gone.   
“That’s why I’m here Abi bear. Your director contacted father and offered him a deal. If he helped to bring in murders or any other people NCIS is looking for, he would have full access to NCIS and his daughter. She told him where you were.” Derek replied, and everyone could see the fear coursing through her veins, and it was a new sight for most. She never showed fear.  
“He can’t find me. If he does then Paul-“  
“Paul will not lay another fucking hand on you!” Derek snapped, furry seeping from every pore, his stance changing to that of a killer. The assassin he was trained to be. Derek took a deep breath looking from the now curious group and running a hand through his hair. He was shaking he was so angry, and he needed to calm down before he continued. “I came here to try and talk that bitch out of this deal. For hours I tried to explain what she was getting into, but she wouldn’t listen. She refused to back down.”  
“So, he’s coming. And Paul?” Abi asked, visible shaking as the news of her family's return hit her.  
“Listen to me Abigail Marie. I will only say this once. Paul will never touch you again. I will kill him before he gets ten feet near you.” Derek assured, and Abi nodded, still not feeling completely safe. Not only was her father coming for her, Jethro no doubt knows her secret now, and she couldn’t bring herself to even look at him. She didn’t want to see the disgust on his face. And that disgust was only going to get worse.  
“I know you don’t want me to do this baby girl, but I have to. They have to be warned of whats coming.” Derek soothed, his voice apologetic as he handed over a flash drive. And she knew this flash drive was going to ruin her life. She clutched at it, thinking of running with it for a second, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t leave Jethro, even if he didn’t want her anymore.   
“McGee.” She whispered, her voice shaky as she handed the flash drive to him. He took it without a word d plugged it into his computer, sending it to the big screen so everyone could see.   
Jethro didn’t look at the screen, he was looking at Abi. His blood was boiling with hatred and anger, and fury. He had never had the urge to kill so badly before, not even when Shannon and Kelly had been killed. Whoever Paul was, would meet a painful death by Jethro’s hands. He had touched Abi, and from the way the siblings were acting, it wasn’t willingly. Abi had been raped. That was her secret, and he now completely understood why she couldn’t say anything to him. She was ashamed.   
“This is our father, the man who will be here soon.” Derek said, pointing at a man on the screen. He was huge, and it was obvious where Derek got his hit from. The man had to be over six feet tall, and built like a horse. He towered over the woman beside him, who was more like Abi’s heights, and that told Jethro this was Abi’s mother.  
Derek flipped the screen again, and this time three people stood together in a posed photograph. Derek and Abi were there, and both looked unhappy, ready to just leave. The other, he had a maniacal glint to his eye, as if he enjoyed watching everyone around him suffer. “This is obviously us, with our brother Paul.”  
All eyes turned to Abi, and her shaking intensified at the photo. At this point, Jethro no longer cared about what the others would say. He strode over to Abi, and pulled her into his chest. She was raped by her own brother. The fact that Derek was older, meant that Paul was her twin. Her twin brother forced himself on her.  
Derek continued on, knowing he needed to get through this so Abi could calm down. “Before I continue on, you must know. Father… He does not think like normal mafia boss’s. He rules Italy’s underworld, and thinks himself royalty. It has been like that for every generation of our family, and should have continued on with us. Our family believes in keeping the blood lines pure. Meaning, we are not to reproduce with anyone outside of our family. Abi and I were the only ones to disagree.”  
Jethro’s arms tightened around Abi as she tried muffling a sob into his chest. He hated seeing her like this, and now knowing what her secret was, he just wanted to get her home and make sure she knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He could understand why he thought that, because Abi was a product of incest. Her mother was her aunt and her father her uncle. Many people would think badly of this. But Gibbs could look past it. He could see that she never agreed to this, and found it shameful. She proved that she hated the ways of her family when she allowed him, Jethro, to create life within her.  
“Along with keeping the bloodlines pure, our family is trained from an early age. Te moment we start saying our first words, we are sent into home schooling. Once we can read and write we move on to more advanced studies. It doesn’t matter how old we are. By time Abi was four she was practicing advanced math. She was the earliest out of all of us, and our fathers pride and joy.” Derek continued, thankful that Abi had someone who wanted to take care of her like he did. She deserved it.  
Derek changed pictures again, and this time the team was met with three images of victims in chairs, blood covering them. They had been tortured beyond recognition. “After our studies comes this. We are tried to fight, shoot, torture, and kill. We are trained to be assassins. The first is Paul's.” Derek said, indicating the first photo on the screen. “Its minimal in damage, but Paul was more capable of psychological scars, then physical. The second id my work. Im the complete opposite of Paul. The third, well, this is the reason why Abi is fathers pride and joy. She can do both. Not only would they be begging from death from the pain they were in, they would begin to think the deserved it. They would-“  
“Please.” Abi begged, and Derek stopped talking with a sharp nod.   
“The point in all of you seeing this, is to prepare yourself for what is coming. This is not a good man, and the director has fucked up by inviting him into your work place. He will take over, and NCIS will be ruined.” Derek continued, not stopping the changing of pictures as he spoke.   
“I am taking her home.” Gibbs suddenly said, unable to handle seeing her like this anymore. She was getting to worked up and it wasn’t good for her, or the twins. Ignoring everyone else, he picked up his woman bridal style and and walked to the elevator. He left all of his belongings behind and only stopped long enough for McGee to put Abi’s purse in his hand. He had his keys, phone, and wallet. That was all he needed at the moment.   
He placed her in the car gently, and strapped her in. Her crying had stopped but she was staring into space as if she wasn’t there, and that worried him more. He placed a hand on the side of her face, hoping she would respond to him, but no such luck. He growled in anger and shut her door, running to the driver side and starting the ignition. The ride home was silent, and much faster than normal.   
Jethro just wanted to get her home and in bed. He wanted her to get past this stage of shock, and back to were she was just earlier that morning. He needed his Abi back. Only a few minutes of this silent and distant woman had his skin crawling and his heart aching.   
He made it up to his room within minutes of pulling into the drive way. He deposited Abi gently onto the bed and looked her over again. He could see slight confusion on her face and he took that as a good sign of her coming out of the shock. “Lets get you more comfortable.” He whispered, kneeling down to take off her shoes, slipping them off gently one by one.  
“You brought me to your house” Abi suddenly asked, making Gibbs look up to her.  
“Your house to.” He replied, reaching around her to unzip her dress. He stopped long enough to walk to their dresser, and pulling out one of his T-shirts and a pair of panties. He came back to Abi, ignore the way her eyes followed him in wonderment mixed with confusion.  
“Your not going to send me away?” She asked, her voice cracking, and Gibbs eyes snapped up toward hers. Did she really think that?  
“Why would I do that?” He countered, pulling her dress over her hips and over her body. He fought not to notice the breast in his face, but the simple reminder that this wasn’t the time made it easy.  
“Because…I had sex with my brother. I’m a-“  
“Stop it. Got the gist of what happened, Abi. Did you want it?” He asked, grabbing his t-shirt as he deposited the dress onto the floor.   
“No, but I let him.” She replied, and Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his hatred towards Paul. Abi needed him more right now than Paul needed to met the end of his barrel.   
“It doesn’t matter if you gave in to what he wanted. You didn’t want it Abi and that is rape.” Jethro soothed, his voice dark with the want to kill. Abi could see how upset he was, but she also noticed the care he was taking of her. Currently he was pulling her panties from her legs, and placing new ones in there place. He had brought her to his house, stated that it was hers as well. He hadn’t sent her away, and she had never been more happy.  
She pushed herself from the bed, and tackled Jethro to the floor. He grunted under the surprise attack while wrapping his arms around her waist as his back met the floor. She straddled him, her arms still tight around him, and her face in his chest. “Thank you.” She cried, her hands tightening into his shirt. “Thank you for not sending me away, for not thinking less of me.”  
“Love you, Abi. Nothing will change that.” He whispered, kissing just above her ear. She pulled up from him, looking into her eyes, and he could see the tears running down her cheeks. He raised a hand to wipe them away, but didn’t get a chance to before her lips crashed into his.   
He could feel the desperation in her kiss, knew that she needed to connect with him. To feel their bond, and he wanted it as well. For a moment he thought about denying her. She had had an emotionally draining day, and need to rest for her and the twins, but when she reached down and gripped his cock, he couldn’t bring himself to say no.   
She did the work, while he kept her mouth busy. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, just enough to pull them and his boxers down his hips. They didn’t even leave his thighs, but his manhood was free and that was all she wanted. He sat up from t he floor, crossing his legs so Abi’s spread wider. Her hand moved her panties to the side, and in one quick motion she had impaled herself on him.   
It was quick and fierce and everything they needed to make things right between them. To show each other how much they really did love the other. This wasn’t an angry fuck, or anything of the sorts. This was fierce love making, filled with moans and grunts, thrusting hips and tangling tongues. And when they both reached completion at the same time, they were so in tune with each other, they truly were one.   
Afterwards, both leaned against the other, panting and still connected. Abi’s arms were lazily hanging down her side, while Jethro’s were wrapped around his females waist, one hand rubbing her still flat belly.   
“Jethro, will you help me with something tomorrow?” Abi panted, her face still buried into his neck.   
“Don’t have to ask.” He replied, kissing the side of temple he could reach. Her body clenched around him again in after shocks and he closed his eyes, cherishing the intimacy they were still sharing.   
“Tomorrow, after work, will you come with me to sign my apartment back over to the owner. I think its time I let it go.” She whispered, and his arms tightened around her, holding her to him as much as he could without hurting their twins.  
“Can we go now?” He asked, and she chuckled against him, her body more limp as sleep began to claim her. He knew she would be out in seconds, and couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Everything was as it should be.  
“I love you.” Was the last thing she whispered before sleep took her for the night.

* * *

I wasn’t expecting this chapter to be so long. I even cut some things I had planned for it out. We have a bad evil on the way, and it will be explained a bit further in later chapters. Abis father isn’t someone you want to mess with. Jethro and Abi have taken another step in there relationship, but they still have room for growing to do. Jenny will get whats coming to her. I hope you all enjoy. 


	7. Raina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony Sees Raina let loose and he loves it!

Raina Sat in her office drinking what was left of her Mint Chocolate Chip Milk shake when Director Shepard, walked in.

“Since you have failed at your job thus far, I will be giving you another position, I have a personal guest coming in a few weeks, he is doing some business in London, when he arrives you will be his personal assistant, try not to fail at that as well.” She said curtly and leaving before Raina could even defend herself.

“Yes, Hitler, Right away Hitler.” She muttered before deciding she was going to cut out of work not wanting to deal with that woman any longer than she had to. As she left she bumped into a man.

“Whoa.” she said; as she took him in, He was beautiful, Brown hair that reached his shoulders.

“I'm sorry miss.” he said giving her a dazzling smile. She grinned.

“It's no problem I should have been watching where I was going.” Raina replied; “I'm Raina, Raina Allison.”

“Derek Jones, I'm Abigail's Brother.” He told her; she smiled and nodded. “so are you leaving? Shall I walk you to the elevator?”

Raina smiled and nodded before walking with the handsome man towards the elevator, Passing Tony as they did so.

* * *

 

Tony frowned, Staring at Raina and Abi's brother, he looked at the others who went on working. Jealousy rushed through him as he watched them enter the elevator and disappearing from sight.

“So Derek managed to reroute his father to the UK for about a month.” McGee said; Tony rolled his eyes,

“So? He's still coming and things are going to go down hill fast.” Tony said causing his team mates to glare at him, “what its true.”

McGee shook his head before grabbing his phone, He had gotten a text and it made him smile. Tony frowned.

“What's that about McGeek?” Tony asked; McGee frowned knowing that if he didn't tell him Tony would bother him until he did.

“Raina has some friends from Home at her place, Their having a BBQ tomorrow and she asked if I could bring a side.” McGee explained; Tony looked at him confused.

“And why did she invite you?” Tony asked Ziva looked up and laughed. “You got something to say David?”

“She invited me as well but I have made plans to video call my father to see if he could help with our current situation.” Ziva said a smile on her face. Tony looked between them and frowned.

“Maybe she didn't invited you Tony because all you ever do is annoy the hell out of her.” McGee said just as Gibbs got off the elevator.

* * *

 

The next day, Manned with his mother's famous Potato Salad, Timothy McGee made his way to the front door of Raina's Home,

“McDweeb wait.” He heard from behind him; Tim froze before turning to Tony who had a store bought pie in his hands wearing Jeans and Ohio State shirt on.

“No Tony, you weren't invited to this.” McGee said; Tony was too busy staring up at the house that Raina had bought.

“I took Ziva's invite.” Tony said before walking up to the door, McGee frowned and chased after him when they made it the front door, Tony quickly knocked, A man answered causing Tony to frown.

“One of you must be Timmy.” He said with a grin, The British accent apparent is his voice. Tim blushed a bit, At Raina's nickname before the man was shoved out of the way.

“Tim!” Raina smiled hugging her best friend, She looked at Tony and froze, Tony stared in Awe, her once green and Blue hair was now Purple, a Nice Soft purple, Blonde roots. It made Tony think of a fairy.

“What the fuck are you doing here Tony?” She snapped before looking at Tim who just shrugged.

“He followed me.” Tim said; “Ziva and I told him about it, I’m sorry Rain”

Raina glared at Tony waiting for him to explain himself.

“I'm kinda hurt, that I wasn't invited so I stole Ziva's invite.” Tony said; Raina glanced at the man in the doorway who was staring tony down.

“Do you want him here Love?” He asked; Raina frowned and looked at Tony, She sighed.

“Yeah let him through, Trevor,” she said “and place nice babe.”

Tony frowned at the term of endearment, was Raina with this Mammoth of a man, Trevor, was dressed in a light blue button up shirt and a pair of White shorts, Brown hair cut in a military Cut, Tony had wondered if he was in the Military.

“Come on, We're all out back.” Raina said before Trevor lead her back into the house, his hand on her lower back making Tony Glare at the British man.

Tim and Tony entered the house and Tony stared at Raina's House in amazement, He didn't know how she could afford a place like this.

“You're wondering how I can afford this?” Raina asked, Tony nodded, “I was a CSI before this and I made good money.”

“Why the hell did you leave and become an assistant?” Tony asked; Raina froze and looked at Trevor who just shook his head.

“We better get outside.” She said before turning towards the Living room.

“You didn't answer the question, Rainbow Warrior.” Tony said; Everyone in the room froze at his words; Trevor clenched his Fist wanting to punch the clueless man in the mouth. Raina turned to Tony.

“ **Don't Call me That**!” She snapped; Tony looked at her shocked, He had called her a lot worse names than Rainbow Warrior. “ **Call me whatever you want but do not ever call me Rainbow!** ”

Tony watched as the young woman rushed down a hallway and out of sight. Trevor sent him a glare before following her. Tony frowned before looking at McGee who shook his head at his co-worker, Tony began walking around the living room looking at the pictures. He gasped as he found a picture of Raina and Kate. He began looking at the other pictures to find that most of them were of Her and Kate.

“She was my best friend, My only friend. She always wanted me to join NCIS, every time you had an opening she would send me this two paged email on why I should be there, why she needed me to be there.” Raina said as she watched him pick up a photo from their time in Panama City. They both had entered the wet T-shirt contest.

“She called you Rainbow, didn't she?” Tony asked turning to Raina who had tears falling down her face, The purple haired girl nodded. Trevor watched the interaction from the side door, making sure he didn't have to intervene.

“When we first met she said that she liked rain because it makes a rainbow, the nickname stuck, but if anyone else used it she would end them.” Raina said with a giggle, Tony smiled at the sound of her laugh, it almost seemed innocent.

“I'm sorry I called you that.” Tony said; Raina nodded as the back door opened and Four people walked in from the back ward.

“What's taking so long Mamacita?” A Puerto Rican man asked as he walked in, a small Raven haired woman carrying a baby slapped him in the shoulder.

“We heard raised voices is everything okay?” she said; A younger couple followed behind them. Raina smiled.

“Just a misunderstanding Luce.” Raina said, she turned to Tony and Tim who stood awkwardly in the living room. “Guys this is My best friend Tim, And my co-worker Tony.”

Tim waved as The Puerto Rican walked over, he eyed Tim, causing the shorter man to gulp.

“so you're the new best friend Huh.” he said; Raina rolled her eyes. “Well you better take care of her, cause I can come up from Miami in a heart beat and kick your ass.”

“Jesus Eric chill,” Raina said shaking her head. She pulled Eric away from the nervous NCIS agent and put him in a line with the others,

“Anyway, Tim, Tony, this is. Trevor August.” British guys gave them a curt nod, “Eric Delco.” The Puerto Rican smiled and waved, “his wife Lucy, and Their cute little baby girl Olive.” The raven haired woman who asked if everything was alright waved. “My little sister Gwen, and her fiance Daniel Holden.”

the young couple waved, and Raina finally took the Food from Tim and Tony before leading them out on the back Patio. It was fairly Large Deck and in the back yard was a giant pool.

“I'm sure since you didn't get a proper invited, you didn't bring a pair of swim trunks?” Raina asked Tony looked at her confused; she shook her head and told him to follow her. He followed her into the house and back towards a bathroom, She opened a door and began digging through a box, she pulled out a pair of Black trunks and smiled before handing the trunks to him.

“Ya know Tony, I would have invited you but I didn't think you would come, I invited Abi but with everything going on with her brother being in town I figured she wanted to spend time with him.” Raina said; Tony frowned.

“Why wouldn't I have came?” tony asked; Raina felt a blush appear on her face as she looked up at him.

“I didn't think you thought all that much about me.” Raina said; Tony looked at her shocked. “I mean yeah you tease me but I didn't think you'd want to hang out with me outside of work.”

Tony went to reply before a very annoying British voice called for Raina, she grinned and told Tony she would see him out there.

When Tony arrived outside, Eric was flipping burgers on the Grill, Tim and Daniel were talking about something causing the Allison sisters to laugh, Tony froze when he saw Raina sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around him, by now Raina had removed the wrap she was wearing to show off her Pink Bikini and Trevor had taken off his shirt. Tony glanced down at his body before looking at Trevor, the man had tattoos littered across his shoulders and chest. Tony watched as Raina laughed at something McGee said and Trevor just smiled.

“So you in love with her?” a voice asked him Tony jumped, he turned to find Lucy smiling at him,

“no, she's just interesting.” He said glancing back at her and making out a tattoo on her side, he couldn't make it out.

“it's a dragon fly. She and Gwen have matching ones on their ankles. It's a pineapple, don't ask, it's some inside joke, she also just got one over her heart, It's for Kate.” Lucy said; Raina walked up letting Tony see the Kate Tattoo, it was a set of angel wings and a halo with Katie on a banner, Tony smiled.

“So Delco says the burgers are almost done, Wanna help me grab the rest of the stuff?” She asked; Tony, he agreed before noticing that Trevor was following her as well.

“so, Love, what would you like me to grab?” Trevor asked; Raina opened the Fridge door and pulled out the sides, and started handing them to Tony.

“The cooler of beer is still in Gwen's car if you want to head and get that.” she told him. Trevor nodded and walked out of the room, Raina then began to slice the Lettuce, and tomatoes. “if you just wanna take those to the picnic table for me.”

Tony nodded before leaving with the Salads, she continued cutting everything as Trevor returned.

“You know were haven't talked about the sleeping arrangements.” He said; Raina looked at him confused.

“I thought you were just share with me like old times.” she said; Trevor smiled at her and she thought about what she had said, “not that old you shit, I don't plan on getting shit-faced tonight.”

“Are you telling me that getting you drunk is the only way I can get you into bed. Am I that bad looking?” Trevor teased. Raina shot him an unamused look.

“Don't go fishing for Compliments, ya fuck.” She said; Trevor smirked and shook his head.

“I’m sure I’ll get the compliments as soon as you start drinking, Love.”

“Oh Fuck You!” she said; Trevor laughed and started towards the back door.

“Promises, promises.” He said before opening the door almost bumping into Tony, “Sorry Mate.”

Tony nodded before moving out of the way so the British man could walk through.

* * *

 

It was a while later when the Real Raina emerged, she had three drinks in her and was dancing to the music that played from the radio.

“I LOVE EVERYONE SO MUCH!” she shouted; Tony looked at her with a smile, it was nice to see her letting loose. She kissed Trevor on the cheek and smiled at everyone else. Tim just laughed at the female apparently it wasn't the first time he had seen her drunk.

“Better slow down Mamacita, before you end up sleeping with Trev over there.” Eric said; Raina glared at the man.

“That happened one time.” Raina whined. Gwen scoffed.

“yeah maybe one night, but you guys had a fucking marathon.” she said; Tony froze glancing at Raina, he was torn, finding out that Raina had slept with the man, who's lap she was sitting on made him frown but finding out her sex drive was just as crazy as his made him feel happy.

“Well I don't always sleep with people when I’m drunk, tell them Timmy, we got drunk last weekend and we didn't sleep together.”

“Well I mean you did try.” McGee said; A look of horror appeared on Raina's face as everyone laughed. “I'm kidding, all you did was complain about the fact that you ran out of Oreos.”

Raina blushed and looked away, mumbling something, Trevor was the only one who heard her complaints and began laughing, Raina punched him in the shoulder

“What did she say?” Tony asked

“She said and I quote. 'fucker wouldn't go buy me more either.' end quote” Trevor said; Tim just laughed.

“You told me that you didn't want me to leave because you thought Sabertooth was going to come kill you.” Tim said; Raina gasped;

“I told you that in secrecy.” she exclaimed.

“Well you called me a fucker, so we're even.” McGee said causing Tony to look at him shocked.

“McDweeb you cussed.” he said; Raina laughed, Tony didn't really know McGee, no one at work really did, they didn't know that McGee cursed like a sailor outside of work nor did they know he was in love with Abby.

“Oh you don't know the half of it Dicknozzo.” Raina said earning her a high five from Tim. “Anyway maybe I need to get laid maybe wont have sex dreams about my coworkers.”

This perked Tony's interest, as she realized what she said Raina blushed not looking down the table at Tony.

“Oh really?” Trevor said with a smirk. “do tell.”

“Nope, Nope!” Raina said standing up. Tony grinned.

“At least tell me who it was about Raina.” He told her; she shook her head, “was it Palmer?”

A disgusted face crossed her face and she shook her head.

“was it McGoober here?” another shake of her head, “Ducky........Gibbs, did our conversation about him fucking a woman so hard she scream get to you?”

Raina blushed but shook her head no, Hope filled Tony as he stood up and walked over to her; Raina looked everywhere but at him.

“Was it about me, Rainy, did our conversation in the elevator get you all hot and bothered? Did you touch you-”

“IT WAS ABI OKAY? WITH AN I, ABI WITH AN I.” she shouted before jumping into the pool to calm down, Tony smirked, he did not know that Raina swung both ways but hell did he like it.

The Party ended too soon for Raina's Liking. Tim had left an hour before, having work in the morning, and Tony was walking towards the door to leave.

“I'm sorry about Teasing you earlier.” Tony said not sure if he had crossed a line when trying to get who the sex dream was about. Raina grinned and shook her head.

“It's fine Tony. Really I get worse from Eric and Trevor.” she said; Tony frowned.

“Hey so is Trevor your boyfriend?” He asked before mentally scolding himself for sounding like a fifteen year old. Raina laughed and shook her head.

“No, We've been friends for years. He and I, Maybe in another life, but not this one.” she answered honestly, she pretended not to notice Tony sigh in relief.

“I'll see you at work on Monday?” Tony asked; Raina nodded, “Maybe we could get lunch as long as Boss doesn't need me.”

A smile appeared on the woman's face as she nodded once more.

“I would really like that.” She told him, Tony couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he walked towards his car.

Raina sighed and watched him walk, How would he react when the truth came out that she was nothing but a spy.

“You think any harder you'll burn this nice house down.” Trevor said; Raina grinned and turned to face him, Eric and Lucy had gone to bed, Gwen and Daniel were in the basement playing the Xbox, leaving Raina and Trevor alone. Suddenly the sounds of Savage Garden's 'Truly Madly Deeply' filled the living room causing Raina to smile.

“Dance with me love.” Trevor said; Raina smiled and took his hand not knowing that her Happiness would soon come crumbling down around her.


	8. Abi

Chapter 8

* * *

 

Abi made her way into the bull pin, the tea in her hands the only thing keeping her stomach from rolling. Jethro was going to be late for work because of her and she felt bad, but he wasn’t angry at all. To him, it meant the twins were healthy.

Morning sickness had come over her abruptly this morning, and Jethro took the blunt of it. He had been ready for work, waiting on her when she could no longer hold it in. She had tried to make it to the bathroom, and Jethro being the sweetheart that he was had tried to help. She didn’t make it, and he needed to shower… again.

She felt bad and started crying, but he just laughed, and waved it off. He told her to go on to work, stop and get a certain type of tea, and that he would join them later. She had to admit, the tea was helping, but there was a few cases where she needed to take a few deep breathes through her mouth to get the nausea to settle. She was very sensitive to smells, and she internally dreaded going to work. They would get a case again, and when that happened, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back what ever she ate before hand. Dead bodies, always had some type of smell.

“Morning.” Tony called out, and Abi froze. The smell of him was nauseating. Never before had his cologne made her sick. She actually didn’t mind it, but this time, it was enough to have her covering her mouth and nose. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and he looked confused, sniffing his shirt as he took in her reaction.

Unable to keep her nausea at bay, she darted for the nearest trashcan, which happened to be McGees, and emptied the tea she had managed to drink. She felt as someone grabbed her hair, holding it away from her face, and she was grateful to who ever it was.

“I’ve got you.” McGee whispered, and she reached out, grabbing his pant leg in thanks. “I told you to be careful. There is a stomach bug going around.” He added, making sure every one thought that was what she currently had. Her pregnancy was still a secret, and they were going to keep it that way for as long as they could. People would ask too many questions.

When she was sure she was done emptying her empty stomach, she stood, holding onto McGee as a wave on exhaustion came over her. She felt weak suddenly, and she hoped this wasn’t a sign of how her pregnancy was going to be. McGee helped her to her desk, sitting her down. Ziva was there suddenly, holding out a styrofoam cup of water, along with an empty one. Abi took it, eager to get the taste out of her mouth. It helped some but there was still a bit of the taste left.

“I really wish I had my toothbrush.” Abi groaned, holding a hand over her face as her stomach rolled again. She could smell dinozzo getting closer and she held out a hand toward him, telling him to silently stay away. She didn’t want him anywhere near him.

“I didn’t do anything different than I normally do.” He argued, his face that of annoyance.

“It’s nothing personal.” McGee stated, pulling out his phone and making a call away from everyones ear shot. Abi couldn’t care less about who he was calling at this point, she really just wanted to go home and crawl into bed, but she couldn’t. She needed to be here until everything with her father was situated.

“Are you sure you should stay?” Ziva asked, leaning against Abi’s desk and watching over her phone. At that point Raina entered and noticed the commotion, making her way to Abi’s desk as well. Abi knew she looked a mess. Her make up was most likely running down her face from her tears, and eyes swollen. Her face was probably drained from color, and she hated it. She hated showing any kind of weakness.

“What the hell happened to you?” Raina asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a smaller one. Ziva ran to her own desk doing much the same thing and before Abi knew what was happening the two females were doing her make up.

“I have a stomach bug.” Abi answered, her voice hoarse. She let the women dote on her, knowing her face needed it. It was a few minutes later the elevators opened with its customary ding, and they all looked up to see their boss walking in.

“Change.” He ordered as he passed Dinozzo, throwing an NCIS outfit towards the male.

“You can’t expect me to wear this, Boss.” Dinozzo argued, and Gibbs immediately turned around and approached the agent. Tony swallowed and nodded, agreeing to change all without Gibbs saying one word.

Abi watched as her lover made his way to her, walking behind her desk and handing her a new cup of war tea, and a brand new toothbrush. She wanted to hug him and McGee at that point, but knew she couldn’t. “Thanks, Boss.”

“Where is your brother?” Gibbs asked, turning to return to his seat, he was about to sit down when another voice stopped him.

“Raina, aren’t you supposed to be working? I didn’t hire you to gossip.” Madam director shouted from the second story. And Raina cursed under her breath before standing. She packed up her things and made her way up stairs. Jenny’s eyes connected with Abi’s and the pregnant woman wasn’t in the mood for games. With the way she felt, Jenny was lucky she didn’t shoot her with her gun.

Instead, Abi lifted her arm and folded her hand. All except for one finger that stood out from the rest, and Jenny’s smile immediately fell from her face. Abi assumed she didn’t like getting flipped off. Raina could be heard chuckling, and Gibbs larger hand covered hers, his eyes angry.

He leaned down into her space, his mouth near her ear. “Do not draw attention to yourself.” He ordered, and she snatched her hand away, her anger directed towards him. After everything Jenny had done, and he still didn’t believe that the director had an ulterior motive. What was it going to take.

She refused to meet Gibbs eyes as he stared her down, his own anger rising at him. When he finally walked away she let her head fall to the desk, and groaned. This morning had been horrible, and she was just ready for it to be over.

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed like that, but the sound of the elevator doors opening caused her to jump, and she sat up quickly looking around the room. Jethro pointed to his lip, tapping it a few times, and she wiped at her mouth, surprised to find some drool. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, and looked around guiltily as she realized she had fallen asleep.

“Finally. Peace and quite. I didn’t know you snored.” Dinozzo stated, joking with Abi causing her to throw a pen at him. He grunted as it bounced off his chest and looked towards the boss for help, but Gibbs pretended not to notice the shenanigans going on around him.

Derek, who had been the one to enter the room, which ultimately woke up Abi stopped in front of her desk, ignoring everyone else. Jethro watched as the man leaned over, whispering something in Abi’s ear, causing her face to go pale white. She cursed under her breath and stood quickly, darting out of the bullpen and towards the stairs.

Jethro stood right after her, taking off as she did. Just before she reached the first step, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards him. One arm went around the front of her shoulders, making sure she couldn’t move away from him at all and she grunted in frustration. He just knew she ran in an attempt to out run him.

“Wanna explain your thinking?” He growled, loud enough that everyone could hear. She was acting like a child, and while he understood that she didn’t want her father here, and hated Jenny even more because of this stunt, she wasn’t thinking clearly anymore. “You charged to attack, but you can’t.”

“She told him!” Abi yelled, she was going to get Jenny out here no matter what. “That bitch director called my father, and told him we were sending him on a wild goose chase! He’ll be here by the end of the week!” She tried to get away from Gibbs, but he held strong, and even began to walk backwards towards the elevators.

“What is the problem out here?” Jenny asked, stepping from her office. She began walking down the stairs, her eyes not leaving Abi’s as she clutched onto Jethro’s arm. Raina followed quickly behind, not wanting to miss the action. Silently, she was hoping Abi did some damage to the director.

“Why did you do it? Why the fuck did you bring him here?” Abi yelled, struggling to get away from Jethro. She hadn’t really been trying before, but now she was and Jethro was having trouble keeping her in line. He was forced to tighten his arms around her, trying to turn her away from his ex. He knew Jenny was trying to get him back, he wasn’t naïve, and he hated her for it, but Abi needed to think about the twins.

“Calm down, Abi.” Jethro whispered in her ear, his warm breath brushing across her skin. “Think of our twins.” He knew no one could hear what he was saying, and the entire time he calmed the woman he loved, he glared at Jenny, despising her with every passing moment. Abi has been completely stressed since learning of her fathers imminent arrival, and Jethro believed that is what is leading her to have such bad morning sickness.

“You don’t know what he is going to do to me.” Abi whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. At this point, they weren’t sure who she was talking to. “You don’t know what he will do to all of us.” She looked back up to Jenny, her eyes pleading. “I know you hate me, but please. I am begging you to break off this deal before its too late. Tell him I left, and I will leave. I’ll quite. You’ll never see me again, just keep him away from here, from your agents, from me.”

Everyone was silent as they took in her pleading, and they knew this was serious. Abi never begged, especially to the director. Jethro couldn’t hide his surprise as the shaking woman in his arms begged the person she hated for mercy. He also felt his heart constrict, and his stomach to drop as she spoke about leaving. He would never allow that.

“That’s the thing, Agent Jones. I despise you. If I could, you would have been fired the minute I started working here, as it is, the agency loves you. With your abilities in the lab, morgue, and field, no one wants to see you leave.” Jenny admitted, and everyones shocked faces turned towards horror as the director continued to speak. “I don’t really care if your father hurts you. In fact, I hope for it. You won’t give me the one thing I want and if this is what I have to do, then so be it.”

Jethro, who was stunned at Jenny’s admittance couldn’t move. He had never thought his ex-lover could be so cruel, and all because he wouldn’t take her back. She couldn’t accept that he had moved on and was happy, and now she was planning for the new love of his life to be hurt.

In his stunned silence, he hadn’t noticed, just how close Jenny had gotten to Abi, or the fact that Abi was trying to get away from him. Nobody did, they all couldn’t take there eyes off of a crazed looking director. So when Abi suddenly bent over as much as Jethro would allow, and threw up on the directors legs and shoes, no one was expecting it.

“You idiot!” The director screeched, raising her hand to slap Abi who was currently limp in Jethro’s arms. She hissed as another hand caught hers, and she looked up into the blue eyes of Raina, a fierce look of anger and protection in her assistants eyes.

“Enough is enough.” Raina damn near growled, and Jenny looked around, realizing she had spoken in front of everyone in the bull pen. She needed to leave and think of what her next action would be. The bitch had caused her to slip up this time but it wouldn’t happen next time. So yanking her hand from Raina’s grasp, she turned away and stormed back towards her office. She would win the next round.

“Jenny.” Abi whispered, her body still limp as Gibbs held her up. He was beginning to get worried for her, and her mental state. It appeared Abi was on the verge of giving up, and even the worry and fear in her brothers eyes made Jethro want to take Abi and run. But that would leave the rest of the team with a man that shouldn’t be here.

“Jenny, if there is any heart in you,” Abi said, a little louder, and Gibbs covered her mouth, knowing what she was about to say. Abi pulled his hand away, holding it down and not letting it go. He could have fought her if he really wanted, but the truth was, this was their only hope, and he knew it. “You know the rule for keeping the bloodline pure. My mother, the first time she ended up pregnant after father had a vasectomy, he made her abort it. The second time, she came up missing. He didn’t care that she slept with someone else, he cared about the bloodline. Jenny, I’m pregnant, and he will come after them. Please, please don’t do this.”

Jenny said nothing, stunned beyond belief at what she just heard. Jethro had gotten Abi pregnant. She had never expected her plans to be ruined so throughly. The woman she hated was pregnant by the man she wanted. What did she do to deserve this? Pushing the thought away, Jenny continued on to her office, not saying one word. She could use this to her advantage at a later time.

“He won’t touch them.” Jethro growled, falling down to his knees as Abi became a dead weight in his arms. He leaned back, holding her to him, as the others crowded around her. The commotion must have been heard in the lower levels, because even Abby and Ducky had appeared.

“Nobody will hurt my niece or nephews.” Abby stated, her voice that of assurance. Abi looked to the other woman who was kneeling down to their level and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Abi needed everyone’s comfort at this point, and they were there to give it. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Derek, Raina, McGee, Ziva, and even Tony. They all knew how dire of a situation this was, and they would be sure Abi’s father never learned of the twins she carried in her womb. She was surrounded by people who would protect her, and for the first time since she learned of this ordeal, she felt safe.

“Your having twins?” Tony asked, sitting on the floor and leaning against McGee’s desk. Abi nodded, and sniffled, wiping her face as she noticed everyone else was sitting around her much the same way. “So, I don’t actually stink.”

“No.” Abby laughed, her voice sounding watery from her crying, but everyone relaxed as they heard the sound come from her. “I’m sure you smell just fine.”

“The director doesn’t.” Tony replied, smirking as he pictured the crazy woman trying to get the smell of puke off of her. Everyone else chuckled, even Abi and she turned to McGee, asking him to grab her purse. He did and she dug for a few seconds, pulling out the picture she would always have with her.

“Here. This is them.” She stated, handing the photo to Tony. Everyone else crowded around, looking at the photo, and gushing over the two dots.

“They look strong already. How far along?” Ducky asked, not taking his eyes from the photo. Jethro who was watching silently felt his chest puff out in fatherly pride. He knew they were strong, but he liked hearing it from other people as well. He would make sure his family was taken care of.

“Just over two months.” Abi answered, and again everyone gushed over the two globs.

“You know what this means?” Abby shouted, looking towards McGee who started shaking his head negatively with fear in his eyes. “Everyone else can join the bet now.”

“Bet?” Jethro asked, looking towards McGee, knowing he wouldn’t be able to intimidate Abby.

“Y-You see boss, Abby and I…”

“He says it will be two boys, I say it will be two girls.” Abby cut in, smiling towards her boss and best friend. Abi just laughed, and shook her head, and Gibbs glared at both of them.

“Wait, you two knew?” Ziva asked, and Abi sighed, hoping this wouldn’t come up.

“Abby is my best friend, of course I told her. And Gibbs and McGee were in the hospital room when I found out. I didn’t know I was pregnant until the car crash.” Abi said with a shrug of her shoulders. It would come out soon enough that Gibbs knew before anyone else, so she might as well include him.

“Could be both.” Jethro suddenly said, making everyone look towards him. “The bet.” He stated as if everyone should have known what he was talking about.

“Well, lets put in our bets then. Twenty a person. Give the money to Abby for safe keeping.” Derek shouted, as he stood and everyone crowded around him. Tony gave a hundred, because he was so sure that they were both boys. There was no way he could possibly be wrong.

Jethro leaned up, his lips against Abi’s ear as everyone was distracted. “I will protect my family, Abi.” He kissed her quickly on her cheek and stood offering her a hand. She smiled at him, grateful that she had him and everyone else.

“Oh, who’s the father. I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend.” Dinozzo asked. Jethro almost dropped Abi back to the floor but he was able to keep his composure and his face impassive.

“You wouldn’t. I keep my personal life and professional one separate. And its going to stay that way.” Abi answered, and Tony held up his hands in defeat, letting it go. Luckily that was the end of it for most. But as Abi walked to her desk to grab her toothbrush, she never noticed as Raina’s tortured eyes followed her every movement.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy. I’m to tired for a major authors note…

 

 


	9. Raina

Chapter 9

* * *

 

Raina groaned as she was awoken by her ringing phone, she answered it.

“Hello?” She said sleep laced in her voice, she got no answer. “Hello?” She looked at her alarm clock to see what time it is. “It's two thirty in the morning. Don't call me again.”

She hung up and went back to sleep, her phone moments later and she growled

“Look who ever the fuck this is grow up some people have jobs.” she hung up again before rolling over and trying to fall asleep. Her phone rang again and she answered

“What do you Want?!” she snapped, suddenly the sounds of moans came through her phone. Her moans, she froze, “Who is this?” There is a Sharp intake of breath before the caller hung up. She got out of bed pretty fast and scroll down to the T’s in her phone.

“Someone has been prank calling me and I'm a little nervous to go to bed alone can u come over?” She asked fear in her voice.

“I'll be right there.” The man answered. She went out into the living room and sat until she heard a car pull up she didn't jump up right away until she got a text telling her that he was there, she threw open the door and smiled at the man who stood in her doorway.

“Thanks Tony, I knew Tim would make a federal case about it. You're the only one I could call that I know would have showed up.” She said pulling Tony into a hug, the man though half asleep nodded and hugged her back. He headed to the couch but Raina took his head.

“Can you sleep in my bed?” She asked, normally Tony would have make a crude joke but the fear on her face made him think twice about it before he nodded not trusting his voice. She lead him into her room. Her phone began ringing causing her to jump Tony frowned and matched over to her phone before answering it.

“Listen here, whoever you think you are, you better stop calling my friend's phone or I will track it and kick your ass.” Tony shouted into the phone. He hung up before handing her the phone.

“Thanks Tony.” Raina said before getting into her bed, Tony hesitated on the other side of the bed, weighing his options, he could leave and just sleep on couch. Or man up and sleep beside a woman without any sexual act. Something he had never done.

“It's just sleeping Tony, Come on.” Raina whispered before patting the bed. Tony smiled slightly before climbing into bed.

*************

The next morning Raina woke up with arms wrapped around her. She froze before remembering calling Tony, she quietly got up and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast it was pretty early so she decided to cook a good old family breakfast. She was just finishing up the eggs when Tony emerged from her room rubbing his neck and yawning.

“smells good.” he said before stumbling over to her coffee maker and pouring himself some coffee. Raina smiled at the domesticated feeling of the breakfast. Tony glanced at her as she flipped the eggs and froze, a feeling washed over him, a feeling that scared him.

* * *

 

The phone calls continued throughout the day even when she met Abi for lunch, she had turned her phone off so Abi didn't get suspicious. When Abi called to see if she wanted to meet, she was nervous, Raina thought that maybe she had found out about the spying.

When she arrived Abi was already waiting, Raina took a deep breath and sat across from her.

“hey, how are you feeling today?” Raina asked, Abi smiled slightly.

“a little morning sickness but other than that I'm fine.” She replied, a bright smile appeared on her face. Raina smiled back at her

“I was thinking, since I'm having twins I want two sets of godparents.” Raina froze guilt filling her body. “I've already asked Abby but I wanted to ask you if you could be godmother as well.”

Tears welled up in her eyes causing Abi to smile, she thought if was because Raina was happy but it was because in that moment Raina felt more guilty.

“I don't deserve that title, Abi. We haven't even known each other than long.”

Abi laughed.

“I'm aware of that, but you've quickly became one of my best friends and I want you to be a godmother.”

“it would be my honor.” Raina forced a smile and took a deep breath

“thank you!” Abi stood and hugged her. Raina patted her back. They continued their meal, the whole time guilt ate away at Raina.

* * *

Raina walked into Abby's lab nervously, the last time she was in the lab it didn't end well. She took a deep breathe

“Hey Abby, the director wants you to track this number.” she said, Abby looked up from her desk and nodded, Raina handed the Goth girl the number of the person, who's been calling her. “Thanks Abby.”

She was ignored but Raina made her exit and made her way upstairs to her office, when she walked by the director with a man.

“I am your boss, you can't just walk in Here making demands.” Jenny said; the man glared at Jenny.

“Listen here you cunt, you asked me to come here. I am not here to do your bidding, now tell me where the fuck is my daughter!”

Raina quickly walked in,

“Sir, you cannot talk to the director of NCIS like that.” Raina said, the man glared at her before raising his head and hit her across the cheek sending the purple haired girl to the ground, tears filled her eyes as Jenny stared at the man shocked,

“Whores should be seen not heard.” the man snapped,

“you should go home, Raina. I'll call you when you're needed.” Director Shepard said, Raina quickly grabbed her bag, and rushed out the door. She passed Gibbs and his team as she practically ran to the elevator, Tim quickly followed her, after getting permission from Gibbs.

“Rain?” Tim said, she kept her head down and her face hidden by her hair, he put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. A small gasp escaped his mouth when he saw the already bruising hand print on her cheek. Anger rushed through him.

“Who did this?!” he asked as she lead her to their area, Tony’s eyes widened as he say the print. The man who hit her began descending the stairs and Raina flew to stand behind Tim and Tony who each took her hands to reassure her. The man's eyes met Gibbs who openingly glared at him.

“I see the Whore ran to you tail tucked between her legs.” The man said, Raina was only ten percent sure he was talking about her. Tony's grip on her hand tightened as anger rushed through him.

“McGee Dinozzo why don't you make sure Ms. Allison makes it to her car and home alright.” Gibbs said dismissing them, Tony took her arm and lead her to the elevator, once in Tim and Tony shared a look.

“Who was that?” Raina asked. Tim frowned before answering

“That was Abi’s father.” Raina gasped and looked at Tony before he pulled her into a hug while Tim watched a knowing look on his face

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it, i'm sorry it's taken so long to post, we're now writing chapter 13 so we're pretty far, epic things to come!

Shel

 


	10. Abi

Chapter 10

* * *

 

Gibbs looked at the man before him, hatred already coursing through his veins. Abi’s father was huge in size, over six feet tall, and built like the hulk. He had Abi’s light brown hair, though it was cut very short, and Gibbs wondered if perhaps he was balding. Familiar blue eyes looked him over, and Gibbs remained silent, wondering what this mans next move was.

He could feel Ziva beside him, tense and ready for a fight. The woman was strong, but even he doubted Ziva could take on a man of this size. He was just glad Abi was currently downstairs with ducky helping with an autopsy. She could handle the smell of death better than she could that of Dinozzo’s cologne. However, he knew it wouldn’t be long before Abi appeared, and he wanted to keep her as far away from her father as possible.

“You are Gibbs, are you not?” The man asked, and Jethro simply nodded, his hatred and anger clear on his face. He didn’t fear this man, he worried for Abi. The person was dangerous and Abi was related to him, even if she hated him. His presence alone was enough to hurt her, and Gibbs couldn’t stand it. “The name is Mathew Jones. I’m sure you all have heard of my arrival.”

He was smug as he introduced himself, and Gibbs could feel the distaste for the man growing. Matthew really did think he was royalty and his arrogance was showing. It was as if NCIS was lucky the man was here, and taking over their agency.

“Heard a lot about you.” Gibbs deadpanned, and Matthews smile faded, glaring at Jethro as he realized someone didn’t want him there. It didn’t last long before the bigger man continued on as if Gibbs hadn’t just insulted him silently. Then again, Matthew was probably used to being hated. Even his own kids hated him.

“This is how this is going to work, Boss man.” Matthew started, his eyes trailing to the elevator as it dinged, and his son stepped off and into the Lobby. Derek froze for a moment at seeing his father there and in the flesh, before anger over took his features and he turned right back around and went into the elevator. Matthew smirked, knowing he would soon be reunited with his daughter. Which was all he ever wanted. “You all work for me now. Your director gave up her position the moment she called me and offered up my daughter. What I say goes, and if you disobey, well, I guess you’ll just have to be punished.”

Matthew’s eyes looked over the two present, seeing the anger on both of their faces. He knew he was going to have trouble out of this team, but he was willing to break them. One by one they would shatter, and then he would be the true boss of this agency. He would be unstoppable.

“Do you really expect us to listen to anyone other than Gibbs?” Ziva asked, Her body tense in defiance and Matthew stepped into her space, his hand shooting out and grabbing her chin in a bruising hold. She tried to pull away but he wouldn’t allow, and instead grabbed a hand full of her hair at the nape of her neck.

“In fact,” He breathed, his face only inches from hers. “I do. You are a beautiful thing. It would be a shame for that pretty little face to become scarred, now wouldn’t it.” He pulled away a wicked smile on his face before releasing a now shaken Ziva. Gibbs grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, not wanting him to touch her again.

“Protective aren’t you.” Matthew scoffed, looking over Jethro again before turning and laughing. “You won’t be able to do much will you. That is unless you shoot me, and that has not been enough to kill me. What makes you so different?”

“I have people to protect.” Gibbs replied and Matthew laughed again, this time the sound was sickening and Gibbs stomach churned as he listened to the crazed man speak.

“I have killed families in front of their men before. I have watched as a father and husband fell to his knees in agonizing pain as I blew out the brains of his family. Wife. Children.” Matthew laughed out again, raising his voice so everyone could hear him. “Yet, here I am. Still standing and very much alive. No one can take me down. Right Abi?”

Jethro’s eyes widened as his head spun towards the siblings. They had taken the stairs to try and sneak Abi out of the building, and had just made it to the bull pen. Derek, tightened his arms around Abi, and glared at his father, but they had been caught, and at this point, it would do no use in running. So he guided Abi over to the others, letting her stand beside Jethro, knowing that his presence was enough to keep her calm.

“Father.” Abi acknowledge, her hands in fist as she tried to control her shaking. She was terrified for her twins, and knowing her father was hear was making her want to run. But she couldn’t leave her friends to deal with her father. If she left, he would be murderous.

“My precious little Abigail. I have missed you so. You have grown more…womanly.” Matthew stated, his eyes traveling over Abi in a way that made her skin crawl. Jethro pulled her behind him as well, his anger sky rocketing the moment he saw how Matthew looked at the love of his life. Not only was Abi his, Matthew was her father. It was wrong of him to look at her in that way at all.

“Why are you here?” Abi asked, latching onto the back of Gibbs shirt. Only Ziva could see how Abi was clutching onto Jethro, and she didn’t care enough at the moment to say anything. BY this point, Ducky and Abby were standing to the side of the lobby watching what was happening, as well as Jenny who was standing on the second floor, her face full of regret.

“You know why, Babygirl.” Matthew drawled, his large hand rubbing at his chin. His wicked smile looked behind Jethro and to Abi again, and Gibbs could feel her shudder against his back. He needed to get her out of here, but he had no idea how. With Matthew here, any wrong move could end up with someone seriously hurt.

“Please.” Abi begged, her fear finally getting the best of her. Jethro could hear it, and he knew Matthew wanted his daughter back for some sick reason. A reason that would damn near cause Jethro to lose his lunch.

“I won’t let you.” Derek growled, his own fist clenched. He took a step towards Jethro, blocking Abi and Ziva from his father as much as possible. He knew what his father wanted, and he would never allow it. Not again.

“Derek, is no longer useful, Sweetheart.” Matthew started, ignoring his eldest son. “After all, with the company he keeps, he can’t produce his own heir.” It wasn’t common knoeldge that Derek was gay, but his secret had been discovered when Matthew caught him with another male. Derek had been bed ridden after that, and nearly died from the beating he received. He had tried to bed a female, but he was never attracted, and therefore couldn’t do his job. “Paul is... well, his missing a few screws as you know.”

“I don’t want that.” Abi quietly argued, her face pale as she tried not to vomit once again. If she did, it would ruin everything. Her father would know she was pregnant, and he would kill her babies. She couldn’t let that happen.

“Its your job. Your mother is gone, and I need an heir.” Matthew replied, his face stern and unmoving. Jethro snapped, losing any patience he had with this man. Abi wouldn’t be subjected to this. No matter what. He would protect her, even if they had to leave the country.

“Your fucking sick.” Gibbs snarled, his hand reaching back and gripping at Abi’s waist. Derek’s hip was covering the action, so Matthew didn’t see. Abi for one, had never seen Jethro so angry before. He rarely ever cussed and never in front of woman. The fact that he was just showed how furious he was at the situation.

“That is the rules of our family. Has been for generations, and I have no intention of changing them.” Matthew explained, his own anger rising at. The fact that his daughter was still denying him. He had been searching for her for years, then we he finds her he still can’t get what he wants, what he has wanted since she was a teenager.

He had watched he grow, and knew from the moment she was a toddler that she would be perfect for him. It was wife his wife’s infidelities never bothered him. She could sleep with whoever she wanted, because his eye was on someone else. It wasn’t until she ended up pregnant that he had to take action. He wouldn’t have impure mutts running around his feet and tarnishing his name. That is why Abi was perfect for him. She was a product of him, and any children they had would carry more of his blood. The child would be more him, than anything else. A clone.

“Do you realize what century were in. Interbreeding died out along time ago!” Derek shouted, and Matthew reacted, smacking his oldest son to the ground in an unconscious heap. Ziva ran to Derek’s side as Abi screamed in fear for her brother. Matthew pulled a gun and pointed it to his son’s head, causing everyone in the room to gasp.

“Abi. Come here.” Matthew ordered, cocking the gun and looking at his petrified daughter. She shook her head fiercely in the negative, and Matthews face contorted into anger. He pulled the trigger causing a few people to scream, including Abi who was looking at the bullet hole inches from her brothers head. “I will kill him.”

“Abi!” Jethro yelled when Abi stepped from behind him. He grabbed her arm, refusing to let her go, and Matthew turned the gun to the Gibbs, pointing it at his head. Abi whimpered, seeing how Gibbs wasn’t going to back down. She quickly grabbed her lovers hand, and pinching in between his thumb and pointer finger. The pressure point cause Gibbs to let go of her arm, and Jethro looked at her with terror in his eyes as she stepped from him and towards her father.

“Please don’t hurt anyone.” Abi begged, walking around her father, and making him unconsciously follow her. Within moments her was turned away from everyone else and was paying attention solely on her.

“Come with me. We can leave tonight, and never come back. Your friends will be safe and unharmed.” Matthew bargained, glad to finally have his daughter agreeing to be his. He needed her, and he would have her tonight. Already his groin was aching and wanting, ready to fertilizing his offspring and create more.

“I…” Abi started, almost agreeing to his demands, but then she looked around the bull pen, her eyes meeting those of Ducky and Abby. The looked worried and scared, wondering what she was going to do, and she knew they would both be upset if she left. Her eyes went to Ziva who was still kneeling by her brother, and although Ziva hadn’t been working there long she had formed a friendship with the Israeli. Then her eyes met Gibbs, and he was silently pleading that she not go with her father. He was screaming that they could find another way, that he didn’t want a repeat of Shannon and Kelly. If she left, it would destroy him. That was her deciding factor.

“No.” She whispered, glad that she wasn’t very far along in her pregnancy. He size wouldn’t hinder her in what she was about o do. Her fathers eyes widened in rage, but before he could react, Abi kicked out, her foot connecting with his hand and sending the gun flying. Ziva dived for it, catching it as it slide to the ground, and pointing the gun at Matthew.

Matthew let out a yell of rage, and charged at Abi, and she reacted, being left with no choice. She kicked out again, her foot connecting with her fathers face. It was a move that only she in her family could do. She didn’t have nearly as much weight to get into the air as the others. Just as her second foot was about to connect with her father, he reached out, grabbing her ankle, and yanking her to the ground. He had seen that move many times, and new how to stop it.

Abi gasped as she was slammed onto the ground, her back instantly hurting as the breath was knocked from her. In seconds, Matthew had her by the throat and lifting her from the ground, before he slammed her on on a desk, sending the contents to the ground with a clatter. He held her throat, pressing his hips to her own, and she could feel his arousal. It caused her to whimper, tears filling her eyes as she tried to fight against his hold.

He lifted up, his knees straddling her hips, and holding her down in place. He leaned forward, intent on whispering in her ear, never hearing the shuffling behind him. “You are still so perfect, and I will enjoy making you mine.”

Jethro had moved the moment he saw Matthew pin Abi to the desk, and ran towards Ziva. She tried to keep the gun, knowing what he was about to do, but he got from her. His hands shook more than they ever had before, anger and terror coursing through his veins. He couldn’t hear what Matthew was saying to Ava, but he could see her fear, and it was enough for him. He raised his arm, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

Matthew yelled out, grabbing his shoulder and turning to glare at Jethro. Gibbs hand had been shaking so badly it caused him to miss but the message had gotten across. Matthew stood from Abi, leaving the woman panting and shaking on the desk. She couldn’t even move from the spot as she processed what had almost happened.

“I will kill you!” Jethro growled, satisfaction over taking his anger as he saw the blood dripping down the mans arm. Just a few inches upward and Jethro would have killed him. Ziva had moved in that time and grabbed her gun from her desk and had it drawn aiming at Matthew. Even Jenny had her gun drawn, knowing that this man was bad enough to put her feelings for Jethro aside.

Matthew just laughed, taking the hint. They may have won this round, but he would be the ultimate victor. “I told you you wouldn’t kill me. I’ll be back. I won’t stop until I’m dead, or my daughter is in my bed.”

Jethro damn near pulled the trigger again, but Ab let out a sob, curling up on herself, and his attention turned to her. He wanted to run to her, but he couldn’t let his guard down until Matthew was gone and out of the building. Matthew laughed again at his daughter, then turned and made his way to the stairs. His laugh still echoed around them as he disappeared, finally leaving them for the day. They knew however, that he would be back.

“Follow him! Make sure he is gone and doesn’t come back!” Jenny yelled, and a few officers jumped into action, going to do just that. She watched as Jethro dropped the gun, and ran to Abi, grabbing her up into his arms, and running to Ducky. She could hear Jethro frantically asking Ducky to check over Abi and the twins, and Ducky agree. The three, plus Abby went into the elevator and down into the morgue and out of sight. It wasn’t safe for anyone to leave the building until Matthew had been ushered off of the grounds.

Jenny knew now wasn’t the time to fight and get Jethro back. First they had to deal with this mo boss who seemed to taken too many blows to the head. But Jenny knew she wouldn’t give up. Soon enough she would have her man back. It didn’t matter what it took. She wouldn’t give up until Jethro was her once again.


	11. Raina

Chapter 11

* * *

 

Raina hid in her office trying to conceal the bruise that was forming from Abi's dad, he had hit her again today for her phone going off while he was speaking to his son on the phone. Jenny who was stressed because of him had started coming down hard on Raina,

“The tart is pregnant, I know Jethro is the father!” Director Shepard ranted walking into Raina's office where, “HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GET ANY PROOF WHEN YOU ARE PUTTING ON MAKEUP?!”

Raina stood and glared at the woman. She had grown tired of the constant need to find proof. She threw the book on the table letting the woman see that it was the HR book that had all the rules in it.

“You wanna know if Gibbs and Jones are playing house so bad? Yes, but funny thing Jenny, I was reading the revived guidelines that you put in effect and it states and I quote, 'though the idea of an office romance is frowned upon, as long as you are not displaying your relationship while on the clock or on any of NCIS's headquarters, there is no rule against it outside of work.” Director Shepard glared at the woman. “So yeah, Gibbs and Abi are together, but there is nothing you can do because for the past seven months I have been watching them, and only them, while you have people fucking in the bathrooms, supply closets, and practically dry humping each other on elevator and guess what?! There is no proof that they have being doing any on the clock or in the building! And further more, bringing that man in here where he abuses your employee was a bad move, you are lucky I don't involve Sec Nav.”

Raina grabbed her bag and turned to look at The Director.

“You are nothing but a Spiteful, Jealous Old Hag and as much as I want to work for NCIS I refuse you work for a bitch like you!” Raina Said; “oh and if you don't get it, I FUCKING QUIT!”

She pushed past the director and stormed down the stairs, tears falling from her face as she reached the Bullpen Abi sat at her desk, Raina walked over to her as everyone watched.

“Rain, you alright?” she asked;

“Redheaded Hitler hired me to spy on you and Gibbs, I'm sorry I lied to you for so long but I never told her anything because you weren't doing anything at work. I quit and plan on moving back home as soon as possible, I'm sorry for being such a terrible person.” She turned and walked towards Tony who she had grown quite close to.

“Bye Tony.” she whispered before walking to the elevator, she got on and waited for the doors close, she slid down the elevator and began crying.

“I'm so sorry Kate, I couldn't honor your last request.” she whispered not realizing that the doors had opened again and someone had gotten on, when the elevator began to move she looked up. Gibbs looked at her.

“What Jen did to you wasn't right.” Gibbs said; Raina quickly stood and looked down ashamed. “When I met you in the cemetery that day, you were a bit depressed yeah, but that doesn't compare to the woman I see now.”

she sniffed and tried to apologize.

“Rule Number six Never Apologize, it's a sign of weakness.”

“But I am sorry, I fucked everything up, Abi was the first friend I had since Katie, and I let the fact that I wanted to work for NCIS cloud my judgment.”

“Did you ever tell Jen about me and Abi?”

“Just now, because I was tired of her shit, but you guys never did anything while at work so I never told her. There is nothing in the rule book about outside work relationships.” Raina explained. “And even if you did, I don't think I would have, Abi is one of my friends and I wouldn't shit all over a friendship like that.”

“don't rush home yet. Just hold off, I’ll see if you can't join my team.” Gibbs told her; Raina laughed and shook her head.

“As if anyone would work with me now.” She muttered, “I wouldn't be surprised if Timmy cancels out movie night.”

Raina wiped away some tears that began to fall again.

“If you can forgive Ziva for her brother, they can forgive you for doing your job.” Gibbs told her, Raina shook her head and walked off the elevator.

“If was nice meeting you Gibbs, you're everything Katie ever told me and more.” She said before walking to her car.

* * *

 

When she arrived home, Trevor met her at the door, she smiled glad to have a friendly face waiting for her, he had taken to staying with her when he had a fight in the neighbor hood.

“You got a fight soon?” she asked, Trevor looked at her sadly, “Tim called you didn't he?”

“What you did was brave, Raina, and if they don't want to be your friend anymore, then they don't deserve you, Tim is going to be over tomorrow to talk about it, the kid really cares about you.” Trevor told her, “he's not angry with you, but his loyalty to Gibbs and Abi, he needs a night to think.”

She nodded and walked into the house. She just wanted a margarita and some movies, she sat down on her couch and put her head in her hands.

“i don't have a job.” she whispered; Trevor rolled his eyes, she had enough saved up in her saving to last her a decade. He sat next to her and smirked at an idea.

“wanna fool around?” he asked; she began laughing and pushed him away. “Damn there goes my ego.”

“Shut up you twit.” she said before turning on the TV Friends was on so she left it. She walked into the kitchen to find Trevor already blending her a Margarita,

“What did I do to deserve such a friend like you.” she said; Trevor laughed before handing her the drink.

“I'm headed to Cali, I have a big fight I have to get ready for, I'll be there around a month, will you be alright here by yourself?” he asked; she rolled her eyes before sitting down at the kitchen table.

“I promise that no one will find me face down in the pool you shit. Maybe when I lost Kate but not now.” She informed the MMA fighter, who stared at her unconvinced. He shook his head and reminded himself to steal Tim and Tony's numbers before he left. Just in case. “Right now I just want a shower and sleep.”

Trevor watched as she walked into her bedroom, he waited until he heard the shower running before he opened her purse and pulled out her phone. He quickly found Tim and Tony's number and programmed them into his Phone. He put the phone back into the purse and went into the kitchen to began making dinner.

* * *

 

Two days later after Trevor left, Tim had showed up with a couple of movies and some pizza. She had shyly opened the door and smiled sadly. She glanced at the movies in the and her smile brightened.

“Hey Tim.” she whispered; Tim smiled and asked if he could come in. She let him in before heading to the kitchen to grab a couple of waters before sitting next to him on the couch. “I wasn't sure if you would be coming over.”

Tim looked at her with a look of sadness, he took a drink of his water before answering.

“i wasn't sure if I was going to either.” he said before looking around, there were no hints on her moving away. “It was Gibbs who finally sat me down, he told me that you were trying to live up to Kate, she always wanted you to join and you felt that being a spy was better than being nothing at all, he also told me that The director told you that if you found evidence that you'd be put on a team.”

Raina looked down ashamed and Tim took his time to look at the woman in front of him, the purple had began to fade from her hair, honestly it hadn't looked like she had washed it.

“Then I started thinking, you never asked any of us if there was something going on between them, I didn't know until they found out Abi was pregnant, but if you would have asked me about them I would have told you, You're my best friend, and there were times when Gibbs was so over protective and you never told the director.”

Raina smiled at him saying she was his best friend, She turned to face him and touched his shoulder.

“Abi's friendship is worth more than some stupid job I had no right doing, at first I planned on finding the evidence quick so I could go back to solving crimes, but she defended me in front of Abby, Her best friend and she defended me, that's when I knew that Abi, with an I, wasn't at all like the Woman Jenny had described to me. I started finding other people having relationships in the office but she didn't care about that. Her letting that man Abuse me like he did was the final straw. I just couldn't do it, Katie wouldn't have wanted me to do it.” She explained, “I don't have a right to ask but how is she?”

Tim frowned not sure if he should tell Raina anything about Abi, The woman was hurt, anyone would have been. Raina saw the look on his face, and frowned.

“Don't answer that, I’m sure I’ll hear from her eventually.” Raina whispered; Tim wanted to wrap her up in a hug but knew he couldn't, he came over wanting to just forgive her but his loyalty to Abi and Gibbs kept him from doing that, he couldn't forgive her until Abi did.

“I......I'm going to go.” he said quickly stood up, Raina nodded in understanding and watched as he walked out of the house, Her heart broke as the front door closed; she stood up and through the bottle of water, hitting the wall and getting water everywhere. She shook her head and went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of Vodka and heading to her bedroom.

* * *

 

Tony sat at his desk throwing paper balls at McGee out of boredom, Gibbs was in the director's office, so they had time to spare.

“Tony just stop it okay!” McGee snapped; Since Raina had left, McGee had been more testy than normal and Tony loved pushing his buttons. His work phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

“Agent Tony Dinozzo of the NCIS, how can I help you today?” He said professionally, McGee rolled his eyes.

“Dinozzo.” A very British accent met his ear. He quickly sat up wondering if something had happened to Raina.

“Trevor, Man what's up?” He asked; Suddenly he felt McGee's eyes on him and Tony shrugged.

“Have you heard from Rain, I’ve been trying to call but haven't gotten an answer.” Trevor told him, he frowned.

“i haven't talked to her in a couple of days some heavy stuff went down a few days ago.” Tony explained, Trevor told him that he knew what happened. “I can't really leave work right now, I’m sure she's fine.”

“She joked about killing herself before I left, I asked her if she was going to be okay and she told me she promised that no one would find her face down in the pool, I just really need you to go check on her, I’m not saying she's that type of person but she feels really guilty about what went down and she not the same woman I grew up with, just please can you go check on her.”

“she said something like that and you still left her?” Tony exclaimed, anger evident in his voice.

“Don't fucking start mate, just get off your high horse and go check on her.” Trevor said; Tony heard a voice say something about needing to be at the arena soon, “Look mate, I have to go beat the shit out of some Cali bitch, just let me know, alright.”

“yeah I’ll text you from her phone, just let me talk to Gibbs.” He said; Trevor told someone to fuck off before telling Tony he'd call him later and hung up. Tony stood as Gibbs walked into the bullpen. “Boss, I need to leave.”

Gibbs shot him a look, and Tony gulped.

“It's Raina, sir, Her friend Trevor said she hadn't been answering anybody's phone call, He also said she feels really guilty on what happened.”

Abi scoffed from her desk and Tony shot her a look.

“She should, she brought that on herself.” Abi said out of anger, Tony narrowed his eyes at her but ignored her comment before turning back to Gibbs.

“Trevor said she made a joke about killing herself before she left, he wants me to make sure that she hasn't done anything stupid.”

Gibbs gave him a nod and he grabbed his bag and looked at Tim and Abi who both had a sad look on their faces.

“everyone here would have done the same thing. She was promised a job, a job that her best friend wanted her to have, To spy on you and Gibbs, Abi. But I think the sheer fact that she never told anyone but me what she witnessed that night of the crash, means that she cared a hell of a lot more about your friendship than a job.” Tony said; Abi looked a bit shocked. “She told me, while we were at lunch one day, she didn't actually come out and say that it was about you and Gibbs but giving resent events I put two and two together.”

Abi looked Guilty before she stood walked over to him.

“Make sure she's okay Tony.” Abi told him, he nodded and walked to the elevator.

* * *

 

When he made it to her house, he found the spare key, which was hidden in a dragonfly lantern on her picnic table, Trevor had sent a text, alarming Tony that the MMA fighter had his number. He entered the house and quickly looked out the window to the pool and sighed in relief before heading to find her. He found her face down on her bed, blankets wrapped around her, smelling like Old Vodka and throw up, he frowned as he shook her to wake her up.

“go away.” she slurred he put his hand on her forehead and she felt on fire, he frowned he had to get her into the shower.

“Raina, come one we got to get you cooled down,” he said before picking her up, he noticed she was just in a sports bra and a pair of pink panties. He shook his head before heading to her bathroom, he sat her on the toilet before going over to the shower, he turned it on making it warm but not too hot; he striped down to his boxers before taking Raina into his arms and climbing into the shower with her, he began to was her hair which had a bit of throw up in it. Raina slowly began to become aware of her surroundings, she blinked before looking up at Tony. She wrapped her arms around him thanking god that he was standing there. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and Tony frowned.

“Hey, No crying alright, I’m here.” He told her; she smiled and hugged him again before whispering something sounding like thank you. Tony broke the hug, “what was the last time you ate?”

Raina looked like she was thinking, and her stomach answered for her, growling loudly causing her to blush and Tony to laugh.

“I'm going to see what I can make in the kitchen, can I trust you to finish your shower?” he asked; Raina nodded before pointing to the closet, he looked at her confused.

“Clothes........Eric left them.......should fit.” she said; he nodded in understanding before climbing out of the shower, he grabbed a fluffy white towel and headed to her room, He quickly found the clothes she had mentioned and frowned, it wasn't his usual clothes but he shrugged before pulling down his now wet boxers and slid on the pair of jeans, he refused to wear another man's boxer so he would have to go commando. He frowned at the shirt that laid on the shelf and reluctantly picked it up and slid in on. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his phone that he had laid on the counter and called Gibbs. He answered on the first ring.

“How is she Dinozzo?” He asked; Tony shook his head, before answering him.

“Hungover, I put her in the shower and I’m going to make her something to eat. Boss do you mind...”

“If you take a few days to help Raina, Hell I would prefer it, Less people around Abi's father.” Gibbs finished for Tony, Tony frowned momentarily forgetting about Abi's dad.

“If anything happens you'll call me right.” Tony asked Gibbs. Gibbs sighed before answering him.

“No Tony I’m not going to. You stay with Raina make sure she doesn't drink herself to death and I swear to god Dinozzo, If you take advantage of her...”

“I wont boss, I care about her I would never do that.” He said quickly Gibbs smirked on his end of the phone.

“Good, Take care of her Dinozzo,” Gibbs told him before hanging up. Tony sighed and sent a text to Trevor telling him that Raina was okay, just drinking her weight in Vodka and began looking for something to eat. He had decided on soup because he knew that her stomach couldn't take anything else, by the time Raina had walked out freshly showered and in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top on he was dividing the soup up into two bowls. Her giggles made him aware of his presence, he looked up at her and wondered why she was laughing, her eyes were zeroed in on his shirt. He laughed in realization.

“So does Eric wear anything other than Hawaiian shirts or is that a Miami thing?” He asked, The shirt Red with palm trees on it looked ridiculous on him. Raina's giggles turned into full laughter as she looked at Tony longer

“He loves them, should have seen the fight he put up when Lucy told him he couldn't wear one at the wedding.” She told him, Tony laughed before sliding the soup to her, she thanked him before she began digging in. Tony watched her scarf down her soup and looked at his bowl a frown on her face. Tony laughed before sliding it to her, she thanked him before she began to ear once more, she yawned and Tony smiled.

“Still tired?” he asked she nodded, “well we'll have to sleep in the guest room, you're bed isn't really in any condition to sleep in. And you'll have to throw those bed sheets away.”

Raina blushed before nodding.

“you're staying?” she asked quietly. Tony nodded and Raina hugged him. “Thank you Tony.”

Tony nodded before she rushed to a closet, she came back out holding a couple of movies, Tony followed her as she climbed the stairs to her spare rooms, she put a movie in and turned the TV on,

“What did ya pick?” Tony asked as he took off the Hawaiian shirt. Raina blushed before throwing a pair of sweats at him.

“They're Trevor;s, he's always leaving shit here. He won't mind,” she turned around as he slipped the jeans off and replaced them with the Sweats. “Ocean's 11, I hope you don't mind.”

Tony laughed and shook his head as she spun back around and climbed into the bed. Tony climbed in after her. It wasn't too long after the movie had started that the both of them had drifted off.

* * *

Hey guys shelby here, i hope you guys are enjoying it, don't worry Raina and Abi will talk and work things out soon! and awww Raina and Tony are getting closer.

 


End file.
